The sounds of Rifts and Roses
by UnknownnWriterr
Summary: A RWBY AU about the daily life at beacon with my two new characters added. Rift(one of my new characters) is introduced in the first chapter but it is under maintenance so please skip, it is not very important anyway. Mostly an Action/Romance type story but there will be a lot of other stuff, but you'll have to read to find out the rest of the detailes. See you there XD
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! So I have a feeling it's not going to be very good, but what do I know. I have been wanting to write this for a long time (Sorry if all the characters are OOC but I need to get used to this). Also, I will only be continuing the stories of most people enjoy them.**

**Any way this is going to be a chain of RWBY Fanfics. I don't know if it should be an AU because I'm adding a character that changes the whole entire story… So ya. And this story will be following Ruby and my new Character.**

**The story of RWBY stays the same until the cliff scene in episode 5, when they meet the new character! By the way, the new character is completely over powered and awesome, so if you don't like that then I'm really sorry… Well I have talked for long enough, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Oh ya please leave reviews good, bad, I don't care :D **

The Cliffs

Ruby was bouncing up and down beside her sister Yang the whole walk down to the cliffs saying "I'm so excited! We finally get to do something fun!" Yang on the other hand was really worried, not about the mission but about her little sister, she never showed it though, never. That would crush Ruby. If Ruby new that Yang was worried then she would do something stupid to try and prove herself to her older sister. So Yang covered up with her big old grin. What Yang didn't know was Ruby was also worried, but unlike her sister it was all about the mission, this was her fist time doing anything remotely dangerous. But like Yang, Ruby hid it with her extremely happy bouncing.

Ruby and Yang were nearing the cliff, the nerviness in Ruby was build she could hardly contain it. So she started to distract herself by playing with her hair and looking at random objects. Yang noticed these acts and could instantly tell that Ruby was getting more and more nevus the closer they got. So Yang being Yang she tried to cheer her up. "Hey Ruby when we make it back from this mission want to get ice cream?" This seemed to make Ruby calm down and Yang had to add "and we could get some cookies" She almost sang that last part, but now Ruby was back to Bouncing happily alongside Yang. This made Yang stop worrying all together, seeing her sister like this made her very happy ~she can handle herself right? Right she can, no need to worry~ (This thing ~ means start and end of a thought) Now Ruby and Yang were both happily walking to the cliffs, Ruby more so Bouncing.

When they had finally reached the cliffs, the first thing Ruby noticed was a little cabin sitting right near the edge of the cliff. She would half to ask about that later. But her attention was quickly diverted to Professor Ozpin by her sister. "He's about to explain what we're doing" Yang said with a smile "No time to worry about a dusty old cabin". ~So Yang noticed me looking at the cabin maybe she knows about it~ Ruby's thoughts went back to the cabin. Ruby didn't know why she found the cabin so interesting, but she didn't have a lot of time to think about it because just then Professor Ozpin started to talk.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said with an extremely serious look on his face. Professor Goodwitch stepped forward, "I'm sure many of you have heard the rumor of the assignment of teams. Well, allow use to put an end to your confusion". with a face just like Ozpins she continued "Each of you will be given teammates" she paused for a moment and the next word out of her mouth made Rube sigh "today". Ozpin stood forward again "these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be pared with someone whom you work well with". This made Ruby really nervous, What if she can't find anyone who she works well with, what if she gets pared with the ice queen, this thought made her panic even more but her worries were quickly interrupted by Ozpin "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years" Those words finally brock Ruby and she yelled out "WHAT!" (Ok so this is where things start to change)

Just then, the door to the cabin Ruby was wondering about before opened. To Ruby the scene was way too dramatic for what happened. When the door opened everyone looked at it and one of the girls, Nora was it? Gasped. But there was nothing amazing about what happened next, just some guy walked out, No one Ruby recognised. All of a sudden the person that came out of the cabin said something that made Ruby instantly like him. "Really the first person you make eye contact with? That hardly seems fair." The stranger said with a small grin. ~For someone so young, eighteen by the looks of him, he has guts to talk to Ozpin like that~ Ruby thought to herself. The next to talk was Ozpin who sighed "Everyone may I introduce you to Rift, one of the students whom graduated a year ago but staid to help around." Ozpin did not look amused when the person named Rift took a bow.

When Ruby looked back at Ozpin she noticed he had a small grin on his face. "Everyone I have an announcement please come back into your line" Everyone had gone to greet Rift, but when Ozpin said what he did everyone was back in a blink of an eye. Rifts Grin disappeared and a look of confusion took its place. Ozpins grin grew even bigger when he noticed that Rift looked confused. "Everyone I would just like to announce that Rift will be accompanying you on your group mission as a supervisor" Ozpin said with a smile. At these words rift seemed to have teleported in front of Ozpin "Wow wow wow now hold on a second, there is now way I'm going out there to watch a bunch of kids. I have more important things to do." Ozpin raised an eyebrow "And what may those things be?" Rift seem to think for a bit and replied "Stuff." Ozpin just smiled "It's settled then Rift will be the supervisor".

A few minutes of Rift arguing with Ozpin, Rift seemed to just give up and walk into line beside Ruby. Ozpin went back in front of everyone "Now that that's settled every one please come stand on these", he pointed to some stone squares in the ground. Ruby herd Rift mumble "ugh not these things". Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped out of her skin. It was just Yang whom Ruby had completely forgot about. "You exited Rubes?" She said with an exited smile. Ruby Stopped thinking about everything that was clouding her mind "Oh ya, I've been waiting for this" When Ruby said that Ozpin Chimed up "ok everyone get into ready position" Ruby looked at him with a confused look "What ready position" she whispered to no one in particular. Then she herd Rifts voice beside her "Just get ready to jump ok" he said with a very pleasant smile. For some reason his smile seemed to calm ruby down. "Ok is everyone ready?" Ozpin said. Ruby could here Jaune blabbing asking stupid questions ~when is he going to learn~ she thought. "Three… Two… ONE" as Ozpin said one ruby felt herself get launched into the air strait towards the emerald forest. She supressed a yell when she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she turned around she saw Rift flying above her.

"No worries. Flying is the fun part it's landing that the hard part" And with that he just smiled and flew strait towards the ground. Ruby now freaking out looked down to see Rift turn around and smile up at her and again she seemed to calm down, she had no idea why though. Man is she clueless.

**Ok so that was my first chapter ever! Really happy with how it came out!and yes I know I will explain what Rift looks like in the next chapter XD. Next chapter will follow Rift and a bit of Ruby.**

**Sorry for it being so short but I wanted to make the whole emerald forest thing the next chapter. I think it will be a lot longer. Any way I really hope you liked it because I want to continue writing!**

**Also I'm uploading part 2 no matter what but after that it's all up to you guys. Oh and Btw I have no idea when the next chapter will be here because I have school and stuff so… sorry if it takes a long time.**

**Ok Bye, see you whenever I upload the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Well, I'm finally back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long but I had a French project and a foods project for school so I had no time to write… But I'm finally back with a new chapter XD**

**In this chapter we will be following Ruby and Rift through the emerald forest. I know I said I would be following Rift more so this chapter but I have changed my mind, I think I will follow Rift and Ruby about the same amount. Oh ya I am adding yet another character to the story but you will not see them that much.**

**Any way I have gotten a few pointers from a good writer named Synchronistic, I think you should go check out his stories, they are written much better than mine.**

**Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Emerald Forest

Ruby was still flying through the air when she spotted Yang a few Meters ahead of her. She didn't know how to get her attention so she decided to call out to her. Ruby opened her mouth to call Yang's name, huge mistake. The instant her lips parted all the air came barrelling into her mouth and her lungs started to burn. She instantly closed her mouth to try to get some breath back, but to no avail. She started to see stars and noticed the ground racing towards her. She quickly corrected herself and thought _I'll find Yang in the forest, right now I need to breathe! _(I have changed thoughts so now they are _italic_)With that, she changed her angle so that she would fall faster towards the ground.

When she was about 50 meters from crashing into the earth, she pulled out Crescent Rose, a little sloppily due to the lack of breath, but managed to hook it around a branch and land somewhat safely. She stood there in a daze for a second. "Man I really have to stop being so stupid…" she said to herself. "That you do" said an unknown voice to her right. Without thinking she turned around with lightning speed and almost cut Rifts head off. Luckily he was fast, and only got a slight haircut. With a shocked look on his face, he smiled, "Not many peoples would be able to get that close. You're fast Ruby Rose". Ruby instantly felt horrible for what she just did "Oh my god, I am so sorry! You just scared me and I panicked and …" she went on and on about how sorry she was before Rift finally put his hand up. "Look, it was my fault sneaking up on you. No heart feelings?" He said with an even bigger and toothier smile. At this moment, without noticing, Ruby noticed Rifts features.

He had Dark messy brown hair, a round face, a small nose that really suits his face, and the most handsome smile she had ever seen. He had some rather odd clothes though, a black vest with a white dress shirt under it rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, black and white converse, a black fedora and strangely enough, he had a pair of black and grey headphones around his neck. But the most amazing thing she saw were his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The right eye was a beautiful shade of green that she swore would light up a room, and the left one… Well the left one was white, not completely white so he had no iris or pupil, they had an outline, but just white. It was amazing. She knew just by looking at it that he was blind in that eye, it was still beautiful.

Ruby was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Rift move right in front of her with a confused look. He hesitated then pocked her. Just as a reflex, Ruby jumped back. Rifts smile returned when he saw her recoil. "Back to the real world are we?" he said with his smile widening. "What were you even day dreaming about at a time like this" he said with a bit of confusion in his voice. This made Ruby's cheeks turn a very dark shade of red. "N-Nothing. It was nothing" She responded rather nervously. She mentally slapped herself for the stutter, but thankfully Rift hadn't noticed. Suddenly a question came to mind, "ummm… hey Rift?" Rift looked her way with a look that said, what is it? "Well, ummm… You're the first person I made eye contact with does that make use" she paused for a moment "Partners?" She said all that with a small blush on her face. Rift looked at her with a small grin "Alas, I am not allowed to partner up with people, I'm just hear to supervise" He finished with a bit of guilt in his voice. _Why am I acting so stupid? She's been nothing but nice to me… Well except that part when she tried to cut my head off_. He thought with a smile.

Rift was deep in thought and hadn't notice Ruby starting to walk away. When he came back around he noticed and called after her "Hey Ruby, I saw most people landed over there" he pointed to her right. "I think you'll have a better chance if you go that way." Ruby looked the way he was pointing and looked back at Rift, "Thanks!" was all she said before dashing off with such speed it even amazed Rift. He looked at the rose petals she had left behind and sighed "Wow she is amazing." Noticing what he just said, he bolted upright. _What am I thinking! She's like 2 years younger than me!_ His face softened and his smile returned. Putting back on his headphones and hitting play on his Dustplayer, he walked away thinking, _Well she is Amazing._

Meanwhile Ruby was dashing through the forest with her face a deep shade of red. _Why does my heart beat faster every time I see him?_ She continued to run not noticing when she passed some people here and there. _And this… Feeling in my chest. I feel like I'm going to be sick. _Her thoughts wondered back to Rift's face, his smile… His eyes. These thoughts made Ruby's face grow an even darker shade of red. _Ok just relax, it's nothing. Just set your mind on finding Yang. _With that thought, the thoughts of Rift were pushed from her head. _Ok, Rift said people landed over here… Well I don't see anyone._ Ruby hadn't even noticed that she had past most of the people that had landed.

15 minutes of walking aimlessly and bumping into people who already had a partner later, Ruby finally looked up with a smile "Ok I need to start looking for someone to be my partner" She said to no one is particular, but yet she still got an answer. "Still haven't found a partner I see" Came Rifts voice from her right. This time however Ruby didn't try and cut off his head. "Oh, hello Rift" Ruby said with a smile and a small blush. _There it is again, that feeling in my chest._ Her thought was cut off by Rifts voice "Hello? Earth to Ruby" Ruby instantly snapped out of her deep thought to look at Rift "S-sorry, what is it?" she blushed a small bit while saying these words. "Well, like I was saying I saw people land over there" Rift pointed behind him. "Wait, you said over there last time" Ruby was now pointing behind her. "Ya I did. Then you passed everyone with your super speed" He said this last part with a smile and a hand gesture. Ruby blushed very deeply, and said a small "Oh", Rift just laughed. "Come on I saw some people over this way without partners" He said, then a smile fell across his face, "I'll come with you so you don't pass anyone like you did before. Plus I have nothing else to do" With that Rift started to walk. It was only a second before he realised that Ruby was not following. "Ummm… Ruby, I said this way. Not up" he said noticing that she was indeed looking up. Ruby just looked at him with a nervous look. Rift instantly got worried, "Hey, What is it?" Ruby did not answer right away but after a moment she just said "Nothing, just thought I saw something, that's all".

20 more minutes of walking and Ruby constantly looking up with a worried look later, Rift finally stopped. "What is it?" Ruby asked. "Shhhhh. I heard something from over there" he pointed ahead. "Stay here, I'm going to check it out, ok?" Ruby nodded. Rift started to move very quietly towards the spot he heard the noise. After a minute of walking he saw something that took the worries completely out of him. It was just a girl standing there, not moving at all. _I have seen her before. What was her name? Weiss was it? _He decided to call out to her. "Hello?" This act got him an ice spike thrown his way. _What the hell! Why are all these people trying to kill me?! _"Hey! I'm on your side. Jeez…" he called out from the rock he had hid behind. "Come out with your hands up!" he herd the girl yell. _All these people are crazy! _"Ok I'm coming out… please don't kill me" Rift started to get up when he herd Ruby Walking towards him. _Oh god… this is not going to end well… two crazy girls meeting… _Suddenly a realisation hit him. _On no, I didn't see a partner around that other girl… what if. _He was cut off by Ruby, who just said "oh no".

Ruby was standing there looking at Weiss. In the eyes. _Oh man, why me? Why did I have to see her, oh god, I'm going to kill Rift for not warning me! _Rift was just sitting behind Ruby with a defeated look on his face. "R-Ruby. Oh no. Oh no, I am not your partner. There is no way in hell!" Weiss was on a full blown rampage. "Wait, I saw Rift first!" Ruby could now see a smile on Weiss's face, this made Ruby's frown get even bigger. "Rift, get over here, now." Weiss commanded. "No can do Ice queen. I can't partner up, I'm only a supervisor" Ruby herd Rift whisper "Thank god" under his breath, and it brought a smile to her face. Now Weiss was mad. "What did you just call me!?" With those six words put into a sentence, Rift new he had made a grave mistake. So he did the only thing he could. He ran, ran as fast as he could, not stopping when his fedora fell off. _ I would rather live. _He thought.

Ruby was ready to go after Rift and kill him herself but thought twice about it. She walked a few steps in the direction he ran, she then notice his fedora sitting on the ground, Picking it up and dusting it off she walked back in the direction of the absolutely terrifyingly angry Weiss. When she got into earshot of her she could hear "I'm going to kill him" over and over again. Ruby couldn't hold the smile off her face. "What are you smiling about? I'm stuck with you of all people for the next four years!" "Well I'm smiling because there are now two very angry girls mad at the same person. He's not going to make it through the day". This brought a smile to Weiss's face. "Well I'm glad we agree on something" Ruby said. Weiss just nodded. "So what's are plan of action?" Ruby asked Weiss. "Well obviously we find the temple and get a team" Weiss replied with a cold harsh voice. Ruby and Weiss started to walk in the direction they thought was the temple.

Meanwhile, Rift was still running. _Ok it's been a bit I think I can look behind me._ He took a quick glance. No one was there. If only Rift had turned his head fast enough to see the tree he was running strait at. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a massive pain in his head. "Oh man, who put that tree there". When he opened his eyes he saw a girl standing above him with a concerned look on her face. "Oh my goodness, are you ok?" Rift looked at the girl, _I don't recognise her, hmmm… she wasn't at the launch pad, or maybe she was… I don't know, whatever. _"Ya I'm fine, thanks" Rift got up with the help of the girl. "Thanks again". The girl looked at him with a smile "Glad to help. My names Aurora" Her smile still on her face. "Hello Aurora" Rift said while smiling back. "My name is Rift." They stood there rather awkwardly for a minute before Aurora brock the silence, "What were you running from? Are there grimm around?" She said with a little bit of concern in her voice. Rift just looked at her "Much much worse." Aurora look at him with so much worry in her eyes, Rift felt a bit guilty for what he had said. "What's worse than grimm?" Aurora asked. "Two angry woman…" Rift said with an embarrassed look. Aurora just looked at him blankly for a moment before starting to laugh. "Two angry woman? Where in all of the emerald forest did you find that?" She asked between laughs.

Rift looked up from his embarrassment and noticed how cute Aurora looked while laughing. She had long blond almost white hair down to her knees, a few strands falling in front of her face, she had the most adorable smile he had ever seen, a small nose like his that suited her face and the most stunning eyes, The bottom part of her iris was the most beautiful shade of bright blue and it started to fade into purple the higher you got up. He could have gotten lost in them. She wore Blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, a white shirt with a blue designee on it. But the most surprising thing he saw was that she had a pair of blue and white headphones around her neck. Rift just sat there admiring Aurora and wondering what sort of music she listened to. Aurora noticed Rift staring and started to blush. But Rift was way too deep in thought to notice. _What if she likes the same music I do? No that's not possible no one likes Dubstep… _When Rift finally snapped out of his thoughts he noticed he was starring and instantly looked away. "S-sorry" He mumbled under his breath. "I was just looking at your headphones, not too many people travel with them here, it's nice to know I'm not the only one" He said with a little red in his cheeks. Aurora's cheeks got even brighter. "Ya, it's nice to know I'm not the only one too. The only problem is I listen to music not very many people like…" Rifts face lit up. "Wait… do you listen to Dubstep?" he asked with a hopeful look. "Sometimes, but there aren't that many artists that I like. Mostly just DJ Rift, you ever heard of him?" she talked extremely quietly and that last question was almost a whisper. But Rift heard every word and almost fell over.

_Should I tell her? What if she doesn't believe me? Oh I don't know…_ Rift was thinking hard. He had almost died when he heard she liked his music. Not many people new he made music, that's why he was worried about telling her. After they had a brief conversation about artists and music they started to walk. About 5 minutes of silence later, a question popped into Rifts head. "Hey Aurora, I didn't see you at Beacon, how come?" Auroras face turned red and Rift thought she didn't want to talk about it so he said "No problem it's ok if you don't want to tell me." Rift felt guilty for bringing it up but he covered up with a smile. "No it's ok" Aurora said, which surprised Rift a little bit. "I don't go to Beacon" was the only thing she said before turning away in embarrassment. "Oh that's cool, then what academy do you go to?" Rift asked a bit puzzled at what she was doing here if she went to a different academy. "None of them" She said rather silently. Rift looked at her in surprise. _Then what the heck are you doing in the emerald forest! Ok be a bit nicer then that come on, she hasn't done anything wrong. _"Well, if I may ask, what are you doing in the emerald forest?" Aurora looked at him, but before she could answer Rift heard something to his right. "I herd it to" Said Aurora. They both started to move towards the noise. Rift getting a bit worried that Aurora may get hurt, before he could finish his thought, a giant ursa jumped from behind some bushes to their left.

Rift didn't even have a chance to pull out his weapons before Aurora was already In front of the ursa with, with just a dagger? _Maybe she has a weapon I can't see… _But Rift was wrong all she had was a dagger. Sorry, let me rephrase that, all she needed was a dagger. Because right in front of Rift she just, disappeared. Like out of thin air, one second there the next, gone. Rift just sat there in amazement before a cry of pain came out of the ursa, and it fell flat on its face, dead. Rift still not moving watched the ursa start to dissipate in front of him. The next second Aurora was standing on top of it, "That was amazing!" Rift yelled out. Suddenly Aurora fell to one knee. _Oh no what if she's hurt. Oh man I will never forgive myself if she is_, Rift ran to her "Hey, are you ok?" Aurora looked up "Ya, it's just going invisible really takes a toll on me" She said with a bit of a grunt. _She can go invisible! How cool is that!_ Rift was off in dream land but came back when he noticed Aurora having trouble standing. "Here, let me help you" as he put a hand around her shoulder. "Thanks, Ummm, Rift would you mind keeping the whole invisible thing to yourself" she said to him a bit nervously. "Ya, no problem." After he said this he thought. _Hmmmm maybe, just maybe. _"Aurora, how would you like to come back to Beacon with me?"

**Well I told you this chapter would be a lot longer XD. Any way I have a question for you guys, do you like the story? I really hope so because I want to finish righting it.**

**I think this story is also going to follow Aurora because I really like her, she is a cool character, There can be a lot of character development and she can have talks and stuff with Ruby… You know girl to girl sort of stuff.**

**So back on the subject thank you all so much for reading my story! I am having a part 2 of the emerald forest because otherwise this chapter would be way to long. Also the later chapters will most likely about day to day life in beacon with my two new characters, maybe some special days, Like Christmas! Ya I'm going to have a Christmas chapter later XD. How does that sound?**

**Please leave a review! Good bad I don't care they all help :D good bye, and see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! It's me again with a new chapter XD Well I would just like to say that I am really happy with how this is going, I appreciate all of you who have read my story. I know it probably isn't the best but I'm trying so I hope it's enough. Oh and I am going to be following Aurora now to so don't get confused.**

**And this chapter will mostly follow Rift and Aurora, You will learn a lot about their back stories and their lives. I'm super exited XD By the way Aurora is 18 years old and Rift is 20.**

**Another thing, if any of you would like to draw a pic of Rift or Aurora that would be amazing! If you have any ideas or know someone that could, just send me a private message :D**

**Don't forget to leave a review, they all help. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
><strong> 

The Emerald Forest Part 2

Aurora just looked at Rift with a look of pure happiness. "I-I don't know what to say" she said with her eyes filling with tears of joy. _Is this really happening? _She wondered._ Am I really going to have a chance to get into Beacon? _She could feel tears running down her cheeks. Rift noticed she was crying. "Aurora, are you ok?" He asked with a worried tone. "Yes, I-I'm fine. It's just I have always dreamed of getting into Beacon" _Why am I telling him this? I just met him. _Rift just smiled, "Well with your skills I'm surprised you're not in it already." A question popped into Rifts head, "Aurora, you are an amazing fighter, I mean you just killed an ursa in five seconds flat" Rift said with his smile widening as he pointed to the dissipating ursa in front of them. "So why haven't you applied to get into Beacon? I'm sure you would have made it" Rifts smile faded a bit and a look of questioning took its place. Aurora just looked at him debating if she should tell him. _He seems really nice. But I just met him, what if he ends up being like all the others. _Aurora was now starting to get worried, What if he was like the others? Would he chased her away or just look at her with pity. But then she looked back at his smile. For some reason it made her feel safe and that she could trust him. _Well the worst that can happen is he just leaves me here… all alone… again. _Memory's from the past came flooding into Auroras mind, She started to cry for a second time, but this time they were not tears of joy, they were tears of sadness, of what happened in the past.

Just a second ago Aurora was crying happily in front of Rift, but now she was sobbing into his chest whispering "I don't want to be alone, not again". At first Rift was surprised at the change of mood, but after a moment he hugged her and said she was not alone, "Hey, hey it's ok, you're not alone, I'm right hear." He said to her in a soothing voice. A few minutes later, Aurora had finally calmed down enough for Rift to ask what happened. Her only response was "I will explain later" Then she got up and started to walk towards the ruins. (Just so you know, the whole scene with Rift meeting Aurora is happening when Ruby and her team are fighting the nevermore and the death stalker).

Rift and Aurora walked for what seemed like hours in complete silence. Aurora was trying to supress the memories of her past and Rift, well Rift was just worrying he did something wrong. Aurora noticed that Rift was acting weird and every time she looked at him he would look away. She finally decided to say something "Look Rift about before" She was cut off. "We don't have to talk about it now, like you said before we'll talk about it later" Rift said with a smile. _He is so nice, _Aurora thought while smiling back to him. They continued to walk for a few more minutes, but now it was not in a completely awkward and sad state, it was more of a happy silence. After even more walking of walking they were getting close to the ruins. When they were a few meters away, they could hear something that sounded like a battle coming from the direction they were walking. Rift started to walk a little faster towards the edge of the forest, the moment he came into view of the ruins he saw something that made his mouth fall open. Running up the cliff with the nevermore's neck on her scythes blade was Ruby. Rift just sat there in compete awe. Aurora finally coat up with him, "Why are you going so fa-"She stopped talking to look at what Rift was staring at. When she saw Ruby running up the cliff she gasped. "Who's that!?" She exclaimed. Rift didn't answer, he just stared. Ruby was now almost at the top. The next thing he knew the nevermore's head was flying through the air, and Ruby was standing at the top of the hill with her cape flowing in the wind. "That was totally awesome!" Rift yelled.

15 minutes later everyone was at the top of the cliff they had started at. There were a few people that haven't come yet, so everyone had time to just relax and talk. Aurora pulled Rift to the side. "Are you sure about this, what if professor Ozpin says no?" She asked. "Look, professor Ozpin is a really nice guy, plus you have me on your side" Rift said with a smile. This did not seem to help calm her down so Rift said in a more serious tone "Aurora, Ozpin is one of the most reasonable people I know, there is no way he is going to say no" He said all of this with a reassuring look. This seemed to calm her down a little, Rifts smile returned. "Ok let's go find Ozpin". When Rift and Aurora started to walk away Rift heard someone call his name. Wait two people call his name. His eyes widened, _Oh no, did they find me?_ Rift slowly turned around to see Ruby and Weiss walking towards him with extremely angry looks on their faces. His first instinct was to run but he looked beside him and remember Aurora was there. _What would she think if I ran? _So Rift just stood his ground, with a worried look. Aurora noticed the worried look. "Are those the two angry girls you met in the emerald forest?" She asked with a giggle. Before Rift could answer another angry yell came from one of the angry girls. "I am going to kill you!" Yelled Weiss. "I second that" Yelled Ruby. Now Aurora's innocent giggle turned into a full blown laugh. "What did you do to make them so mad?" She asked between laughs. "Well I accidently got them pared up for the next four years" He said with a sigh. This made Aurora laugh even harder, but it died down as Ruby and Weiss got closer.

When they had finally reached them, Rift could see just how mad Weiss really was. _At least Ruby doesn't look like she wants to kill me. But Weiss, Weiss looks like she wants to rip my head off then all my limbs, then drop kick my corps._ Rift gulped when Ruby opened her mouth, but he did not expect what she said next. "Who's this?" Ruby said looking at Aurora. _Thank you Aurora! _Rift yelled in his mind. "Ruby, Weiss, meet Aurora. Aurora meet Ruby and Weiss" He said with a relieved sigh. "It's nice to meet you" Aurora said with a smile. "Hello Aurora! It's nice to meet you. My names Ruby. Wow you're really pretty, you weren't at the launch pad, how come?" Ruby just went on and on. Aurora was just laughing. "It's nice to meet you to Ruby". Weiss on the other hand was not distracted by Aurora she was still mad at Rift for ruining her four years at Beacon. "Hello. My name is Weiss Schnee" Aurora looked at Weiss with less of a smile. "Yes, I know who you are" She said with a less joyful tone than usual. Weiss now looked back at Rift. "Now you, don't think just because you're standing with a pretty girl I won't yell at you" This sentence seemed to make Aurora a bit upset. "Well Weiss, he was actually going to help me with something. I'm sorry but we must be going" Rift looked at her in surprise and Aurora look at him with a look that said, play along. "Oh yes, ummm, I was going to show her around the academy" This seemed to work because Weiss looked at them then said "Fine but I will get my revenge" And she walked away in a huff. Ruby was still standing In front of them rather awkwardly. "Well I should really be going" Ruby Said that and walked away. "Your friends are really weird" Aurora said with a smile. "Well there not really my friends, like you, I just met them" Rift admitted while smiling back at Aurora. "Now, let's go look for Ozpin" Rift said rather cheerfully.

After only minutes of looking they found him standing at the edge of the cliff. "Hello Professor Ozpin" Rift said when he was in earshot. "Ah, Rift how was the supervising" Ozpin said with a smile. Just then he seemed to have noticed Aurora. 'And who is this, if I may ask" He was now smiling at Aurora. Aurora looked very nervous and, apparently it was very clear to Ozpin. "No need to worry, I don't bite" He said with his smile widening. She looked at Rift, who just nodded. "Hello professor. My name is Aurora Fath" She still looked very nervous, but now she had a small smile. Then Ozpin said something that surprised Rift and Aurora, "Ah yes, the Fath family, Known for the beauty and kindness. I was wondering when you would show up" Ozpin was still smiling. "I heard you would like to join my academy, is this correct?" Aurora nodded, still amazed that Ozpin new her. "Well I would like to personally invite you" Ozpin's smile was growing even bigger at the looks of Rift and Aurora. "Thank you so much Professor" Aurora exclaimed, overjoyed. Rift just looked amazed at how easy it was and how Ozpin new Aurora. "Welcome to Beacon Aurora Fath" Ozpin said. "Oh and one more thing, There is no need to hide them Aurora. Your family may not have approved but hear at Beacon we welcome it with open arms" With that Ozpin started to walk away. Aurora looked at his back. _How could he know? I have never told anyone. _She thought.Suddenly Rift spoke up, "Wow, That was way easier then I thought it would be, I didn't even need to talk" Rift was back to smiling. "Now what was with all that stuff about hiding them?" Aurora now looked at Rift with a smile. "It's about time I told you, or more like showed you" she said.

Rift was confused now. _Show me what? _Aurora spoke up and cut his thoughts short. "Close your eyes for a second" she said. Rift was now really confused, but he did as he was told. A moment later he heard Auroras voice again. "Ok, you can open them now." Rift opened his eyes rather slowly to see Aurora still just standing there, but looking a bit embarrassed. Then he noticed them, two adorable wolf ears popping out of her hair. Rift smiled ear to ear, "Those are so adorable, they really suit you" Aurora looked at him in confusion, "You're not surprised?" She asked. "Well I am surprised, but they suit you so well. I like you better with them" Aurora just blushed very deeply. "Wait, how did you keep them hidden?" Rift asked. "Like this" Was her only response, then the ears disappeared. "Wow! How did you do that?!" Rift exclaimed. "I can make certain parts of my body go invisible, it's not that hard" She said with her cheeks growing red again. Rift was amazed, "Wait can you make one of your arms disappear?" He asked in excitement. Suddenly one of Aurora's arms disappeared. "This is so cool!" Rift said. Aurora just rolled her eyes. "Boys are so immature" She said with a laugh. Rifts expression grew serious. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Ozpin mean by, your family may not have approved?" Auroras laugh stopped and a look of sadness took its place. Rift felt bad for asking but they had to discuss it at some point. Aurora sighed, "Well, I might as well start from the beginning since you helped me get into Beacon and all" She said with a small smile.

**Flashback of Auroras passed**

Aurora was 7 at the time, sitting on her bed thinking of what the first thing she is going to do with her father. _I can't wait to see him! For the first time ever, sure I have talked to him but I've never seen him! _She was overjoyed to finally meet her father. He seemed like a really nice man. The one thing she never understood was that every time her and her mother video chatted with him, she had to cover up her ears. She loved her special ears as her mother called them, they were so soft and she could hear a lot better with them, plus they were fun to wiggle around. But when they were covered up the sounds were all muffled and she could not move them, she hatted when her mother came into her room with that bandana or the hat. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Sweaty, it's me" Came her mother's voice from the other side of the door. Aurora ran to the door to open it. "Hello Mama!" She exclaimed as the door opened and her mother walked in. Valery Fath was a beautiful woman, she was also one of the nicest best mothers ever, well to Aurora at least. "Are you exited to see papa for the first time?" Valery said, Aurora nodded vigorously. Then she notice that her mother looked worried. "Mama, what is it?" She asked. "Well I haven't seen you father in six years, I am a bit worried that he has changed" Valery said, a smile returning to her face. "Now Aurora how are your special ears?" She asked. Aurora jumped up. "I made them all pretty for Papa, see?!" She exclaimed. Her mother just smiled. "Well I'm sorry to say this, but we need to cover them up for Papa." Aurora's eyes widened. "No! I want Papa to see them!" She yelled. Valery just looked at her daughter with worry in her eyes. "Aurora we need to-" She was cut off by the sound of the door front door opening.

Aurora also heard the door. She jumped up and ran out of the room with her mother calling after her. Aurora was now standing at the top of the stairs that led to the front door, and she saw her father standing there. With excitement in her voice she yelled "Papa!" The man who was at the front door looked up with a big smile. Aurora was now running down the stairs, but she stopped when she noticed the man she was running towards was no longer smiling. His face was full of anger and sadness. "What's wrong Papa?" Aurora asked. Before she could get and answer her mother came running down the stairs. "Aurora go to your room now" She demanded. Aurora was about to argue but saw the look on her mother's face. It was a look of sadness and sweetness but she was smiling, Aurora was really confused at what was happening. But she went to her room anyway. She couldn't hear through the door so she put one of her special ears up to it. First came her father's voice, "A Faunus? How could you. That thing is no daughter of mine!" These words seem to stop time itself, she just stood there wondering what was happening, asking herself why her father was acting like this. But her thoughts were cut short by her mother's voice. "Even if she is a Faunus she is still your daughter. And she is not a thing!" Her mother was now yelling. "If that's what you think of her then-" Valery was cut off by her husband. "She is not staying in my house, never would I let a disgusting thing like that stay in my house!" These words caused Aurora to start crying. _Why is this happening? This was supposed to be happy! _Aurora was now crying so hard she couldn't even hear what her parents were saying.

Aurora jumped onto her bed and started to cry into her pillow. The next second her mother came barreling through the door. "Aurora get up we're leaving, now!" This was all happening to fast and Aurora had no idea what to do so she just sat there, crying. Valery calmed down a bit and went over to her daughter come on Aurora, now is not the time we really must be going" Aurora looked up at her mother and nodded. She got up and took her mother's hand. Valery took that as the signal to leave. She started to walk quickly to the door, but Aurora got one quick glance at her father, she would never forget that face. It was a face of pure hatred and pity.

The 8 years after they had left the Fath residence were hard, but they managed. After a year of travelling they had finally found a nice little home in a village outside of vale. It was a calm life and Aurora really enjoyed it. Until the day when Aurora became truly alone. It was a day like any other, Aurora was sleeping in like usual when her mother came into her room. "Would you like anything from the supermarket?" She asked. "No thank you" Aurora replied. With that Aurora heard the front door open and her mother leave. She never came back.

**End of Aurora's flashback**

Half way through the story Aurora had started to cry, she was now sobbing in front of Rift, her Faunus ears going invisible again. He had just herd one of the saddest story's in his life and he had no idea what to do, so he hugged her, Rift just hugged Aurora in silence for what seemed hours. He only whispered one thing. "You're not alone anymore" After a little longer Aurora seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Wow, it feels good to say all that out loud" She said with a relieved sigh and a few sniffs. "Wait Aurora, why does your father hate Faunus do much?" Rift asked. "Because when I was 3 years old, an assassin killed my grandma" Aurora said looking down in sadness. Rift just looked at her and sighed. "Thank you for telling me all that" He said with a smile. Aurora looked at him with a puzzled look "Why?" She asked. "Because it's nice to know you trust me" He said still smiling. Aurora blushed. "Well now that you know my depressing passed, what about you mister tough guy" She asked. Rift smile widened. "Nice to know that your back to being happy" Then he took a thoughtful pose. "Nothing to really tell actually. Lived a normal life with my dad, my mom passed away when I was younger" He said all this then shrugged. Aurora looked at him, "Sorry about your mother" She said with a nice tone. "Ya I only knew her till I was 4 then I moved away. I heard she had a daughter though so that's cool, I have a long lost sister". "Do you remember her name? Your mother I mean" Asked Aurora. "Ya, her name was Summer"

Rift and Aurora started to walk back towards Beacon when they were stopped by Ozpin, "I'm very sorry Aurora, but we do not have any dorms left for you. Do you have your own home or apartment?" Ozpin seemed rather guilty but looked at Aurora strait on. "I do not but I can find one, thank you for telling me" Aurora said. "Hey Aurora, you could crash at my place if you want. It's a pretty big house in vale right beside Beacon" Rift said with a little red in his cheeks. Aurora looked at him in surprise and said, "O-oh I would be too much of a pain, I couldn't". "No, it's no problem at all" Rift said. Aurora looked at him, "Are you sure?" "Oh ya, totally" Rift said with a smile. "It's settled then, Aurora will be staying with Rift" And with that Ozpin walked away. What Rift didn't know is that Ozpin heard him talk about his mother, and he was going to do some digging.

It had been a while since Ruby had seen Rift, and she sort of lost interest in killing him. So now she was just talking to Yang and Blake. On the other hand Weiss had not stopped being mad, less about being teamed up with Ruby and more just at Rift for interfering with her finding a partner. That's when she notice him walking with that other girl. Ruby couldn't quiet remember her name. "Hey, Rift come here for a second" Ruby called out to him. "Hey Ruby, what's up?" Ruby was about to answer but then she noticed Auroras eyes were all red and puffy, and she had a few tear lines running down her face. Ruby was instantly suspicious of Rift. "What did you do to Aurora?" Ruby asked with an angry look in her eyes. This sentence also got the attention of Yang and Blake. Rift just looked confused, as did Aurora. "What do you mean?" He asked with a confused tone. "Don't play stupid with me Buster, I can see Auroras been crying" This made Auroras cheeks go red. Now Ruby, Yang, Blake and even Weiss were all standing in front of Rift. He looked worried but before he could say anything Aurora spoke up, "Rift just helped me with some private matters" She said with a small, shy smile, "But it's nice to know you care" She added with her smile growing a bit. This seemed to work for everyone, but Yang still came up to him "You mess with anyone and I punch your face in" She said this with a very stern tone, then smiled and walked away like nothing happened. "Thanks for the save" He said to Aurora. She smiled a little more and blushed.

It had been a while since the emerald forest task and every one was wondering what was going to happen next. When all of a sudden Ozpins voice came over the loud speakers. "Hello everybody and welcome back from your first task, I hope you all got through It unscathed. Now onto the assignment of teams, will all first years come to the auditorium, that is all" Almost everyone started to walk away, But Aurora stayed bye Rifts side. "Should I go?" She asked. "No, Ozpin told me he would talk to you later." Rift said. Suddenly the loud speakers came back on. "Would Ruby Rose and Rift Esor please come down to my office, thank you" Rift looked up in confusion. _Why would he need me in the office?_ He didn't think about it much though. "What should I do then?" Aurora asked. "Go look around the academy, it's huge, lots of stuff to look at." Rift told her with a smile. With that they walked in separate directions.

Ruby was walking down the hall towards Ozpins office. _First week at Beacon and I'm already in trouble. _She was getting really nervous. _What if Ozpin changed his mind about me being in this academy. _Ruby was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that she was right in front of the office. She stopped thinking about all her worries and looked up at the door. "Oh, it looks so big and scary" She said aloud without realizing it. Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Ozpin and Rift inside talking. "Ah, hello miss Rose. Please take a seat beside Rift." He said in a relaxed almost exited tone while pointing to two seats in front of his desk. _What's he so happy about? _"So I have been doing some research on your pasts" He said. Rift piped up, "Why?" "Because of your mother's name" Was Ozpins only response. Ozpin was now looking through some paper. "Now Ruby, your mother's name was Summer Rose, correct?" Ruby nodded. "And Rift, your mother's name was Summer Esor, correct as well?" Rift also nodded. "Ok, so our mothers had the same first name, is that the big thing you called use to the office for" Rift asked rather confused. Ozpin just laughed "Of course not" He said. "Now this may come as a shock" He continued but now his tone was much more serious. Ruby and Rift were getting anxious. "What is it?" Rift asked. "Rift, what is does your last name spelled backwards?" He asked. "Rose, why?"

**Well there goes another chapter XD Surprise cliff hanger! I am really happy with all these twists and turns. And don't worry there are a lot more to come! **

**Thanks to all of you that have read through my whole story! There are a lot more chapters to come so don't worry. Any way I am really happy with how this is going. I think my writing is getting much better. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! They all help, and I'll see you in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I Think I will be uploading my chapters every Thursday. That seems to be when I am done so… Ya.**

**Don't have much to say this chapter except that I am really happy with my story, my first chapter sucked, and I will rewrite it when I have the time. For now though, I am just sticking with the chapters that are supposed to come out. Plus I couldn't just leave you with that cliff hanger :D**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Discovery

Ozpin just waited patiently for the reaction. It was completely worth it when he saw Rifts eyes widen then look over at Ruby, Who still had no idea. "Are you sure Professor? My name backwards doesn't prove much." Rift said still wide eyed. "Oh I have a lot more than that, your name backwards was just the most fun" Ozpin replied with a laugh. Ruby was still completely clueless. _Why does Rift look so amazed? So what if our parents had the same name… And that his name backwards… spells… My name. _Ruby suddenly completely understood everything and looked over at rift with a look of pure surprise. Like Rift said before Ruby asked "Are you sure?" She was overjoyed when Ozpin nodded. She looked over at Rift who looked over at her, they both had the biggest smiles Ozpin had ever seen. "I have a brother! This is amazing! I can't wait to tell Yang and everybody else!" Ruby was now going on and on about how cool this was and how they had a lot of catching up to do. But Ozpin interrupted her, "I'm sorry Ruby, but you will have to catch up later, right now you must be getting to the Auditorium for team assignments." In her happiness Ruby had completely forgotten about teams. She was now frowning. "Oh come on, I just found out I have a long lost brother. Can't team assignments wait?" She asked with a sad look on her face. Ozpin was about to open his mouth when he was stopped by Rift who started talking first. "Ruby I am as excited as you about this." He said with a grin. "But you can't just leave your school duty's to catch up, we still have all day after" He said with his grin turning into a smile. "Fine, but after that, I am going to talk the heck out of you" Ruby said with a smile. She then looked at Ozpin, "Come on Professor, let's get this over with" She said excitedly, then dashed of leaving a trail of rose petals.

The team making ceremony seemed to take forever. Ruby just sat there fidgeting the whole time. "What are you so excited about?" Yang asked, noticing that Ruby was practically jumping in her seat. "Tell you after" Was her only response. She was smiling madly the whole time so Yang new it was something good, but she had no idea just how good it really was. After the whole ceremony Ruby just dashed off. "She didn't even say she was happy to be on my team" Yang said with sadness in her voice. "And she didn't even mention how she is team leader" Blake added.

Ruby was running as fast as she could around the school to find Rift. After a few minutes of looking she finally found him sitting on a bench near the back with his eyes closed and his headphones on. Ruby dashed over to his side. "Hello Rift!" She exclaimed. This made Rift jump a bit and look over at her. "Man, you can yell loud" Rift said, taking off his headphones. "So, big brother" She giggled as she said this, and Rift couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto his face. Before they could start talking about anything, they heard a yell to their left. "You left use, for this guy!" Yang yelled with Blake trying to keep up behind her. Ruby's eyes widened. In all her happiness she completely forgot to tell Yang. "Yang wait, I have something to tell you" She said. "Before you punch Rifts face in" She added, noticing the look in her sister's face. "This better be good" Yang said flatly. Blake being silent the whole time, finally spoke up. "I think it is" She said this because she had noticed just how happy Ruby and Rift looked. "Well, ummm… I don't really know how to tell you this but-" She was cut off by Yang who yelled "You two better not be dating!" This made Rift laugh. "What!? NO, No that's not it at all!" Ruby said with her cheeks turning red. "Oh just get on with it" Blake said behind the girls, she was now growing impatient. "Well, Rift is. He is, he is well, my brother" Ruby finished, as she looked down. Yang just looked at Ruby then at Rift then back to Ruby. "What?" She asked, extremely confused at what was happening. "Well, you know when Ozpin called us down to his office? Ya, that was so he could tell us." Rift said behind Ruby, he too looked a bit red. "And you're sure about this?" Yang asked. "Positive" Ruby answered.

It had been a few minutes after the whole Rift being Ruby's brother scenario, and now Yang and Blake were also sitting on the bench with them. "So how long did you know my-" Ruby paused. "Sorry, our Mother, how long did you know our mother?" She asked Rift. "Well I knew her till I was four, then for some reason I had to move. Still have no idea why though" He replied. "I don't remember much about her" He added with a sad look on his face. "That's no problem" Ruby said with a happy look. Suddenly she had an idea. She reached into her bag for a second then pulled out a small piece of paper. "What's that?" Rift and Yang asked in unison. "Well, Yang I never told you this but, I have a picture of my mother" She said holding up the photograph. "Why would you not tell me that?" Yang asked, as Ruby passed the image to Rift. Rift took the image like it was one of the most precious gems in the world. He looked at it and sat back on the bench. As sigh escaped his mouth. "She's even more beautiful then I remember" He said with a smile. This also made Ruby smile. "How cool is this?" She said, earning a puzzled look from everyone. "Well I thought I was one of the last of the Roses" She said. "But now I have a big brother" She said looking over at Rift, then she did something that surprised everyone, including herself, she started to cry then hugged Rift. Rift was a bit surprised at the act but then hugged her back. "It's nice to know I'm not alone anymore to" He said in a soothing voice to Ruby. Yang and Blake were just sitting behind them smiling, suddenly an idea popped into Yang's head and she grabbed her phone. Click. Ruby stopped hugging Rift to look at where the noise had come from. "Yang you better delete that now!" Ruby yelled. "Not a chance" Yang said with a huge grin on her face.

It had been a few weeks since Beacon had started, and everyone was getting accustom to the life there. Aurora was staying with Rift. Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake were all sharing a living quarters, and life was overall good. Ruby was sitting in her combat class which she had with her whole team. Rift was also there to see what was happening in some of the classes, though he was sitting at the back with his headphones on. Everyone was just waiting for Professor Goodwitch. After a few minutes of waiting she finally seemed to show up. "Sorry for the wait children, I had some other matters to resolve" She said with a stern voice. "I see we have a new student" She said, raising an eyebrow at Rift. He just saluted with two fingers towards her. She did not seem amused with the gesture. She looked down at her _. "Now, since we have an experience fighter in our class today he may be able to show use some of his skills" Goodwitch said, smiling when Rift looked at her with a confused look. "I could take him down in a blink of an eye" said Cardin. Now, Cardin was not one of Ruby's favorite person in the world but now she really didn't like him. _He's so full of himself. _Her thoughts were cut off by Goodwitchs voice. "If you're so sure why don't you face him in a one on one duel?" She asked with a smile. Cardin looked up in surprise. "W-well ya totally" He said looking up at Rift who was still looking down at his Dustplayer. "Well what do you say Rift, are you ready to get pummelled into the ground?" This sentence made Goodwitch smile even more. Rift just sighed, got up and walked down to the platform followed by Cardin. "You're not even going to use a weapon?" Cardin asked with a bit of sadness in his voice. "Of course I am" Rift replied.

Cardin looked confused. "Ok, I don't see a weapon" He said. Rift just smiled. Come to think of it Ruby had never seen Rifts weapons, she was getting curious. Rift just reached up and took his headphones off and held both ear pieces in each hand, then he crushed them. Ruby was surprised at the act, then surprised at what happened. In a blink of an eye Rift had two swords in his hands, not just swords though, they were very odd. They were very futuristic looking and were grey, orange and black. The oddest thing though, was that were the sharp part of the blade should have been, there was nothing. Just a rectangular indent. Suddenly Rift pulled a wire that was connected to his Dustplayer and plugged it into the bottom of his right sword. What happened next almost made Ruby squeal, Remember that rectangular indent? Well now in the indent had what looked like a sting of energy in it. Then a smaller string of energy started to move up and down, almost looking like it was following the beat of a song. That's when she noticed it, just the faintest of sounds. It sounded like, dubstep. _This is going to be awesome! _Ruby thought as she watched Cardin take a step back.

"You ready?" Asked Rift, with a wide grin on his face. "Y-yay, totally" Replied Cardin. With that Goodwitch walked between them. "Three… Two… One… Duel!" She yelled as she jumped out of the way. Rift jumped into the air with amazing height. _How did he go so high?! _Ruby thought. _Wow, how have I not asked him about his weapons and Semblance? _She stopped thinking when she heard a crash. As she looked back Rift was back in the air, but with only one sword. Ruby looked up a bit to see the other sword spinning up a few feet ahead of Rift. Suddenly he just moved up with speeds that seemed almost as fast as Ruby, then he did something that surprised everyone in the class, with his sword spinning in front of him, he kicked it down with his heel sending it flying towards Cardin. Cardin had no time to react, and was hit Square in the chest witch sent him flying into the nearby wall. As the dust from the crash settled everyone looked to see if Cardin was still standing. He wasn't, he was actually stuck in the wall. "I give, I give" Said Cardin with a defeated look. Rift who was now back on the ground, walked over to him. He reached out a hand and yanked Cardin out of the wall, then picked up his other sword and walked to the back of the class. Everyone was speechless, the fight had lasted 15 seconds at most, and Cardin hadn't even touched Rift. The class erupted into cheers.

After class had ended Rift was the first one to get up and start to walk out. Ruby was still packing her things when she noticed Rift start to leave. "Hey Rift, wait up for me" She called after him. Rift looked behind him, "Better be quick" He said with a smile. Ruby hurried to pack her things and was soon done, then she ran to catch up with Rift. "That was soooooo cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "You were all like, Whoosh, and then Cardin got stuck in the wall and… and, that was awesome!" Ruby was smiling madly at Rift. All these complements were making his cheeks heat up. "Ya that was pretty awesome" Came a voice from behind them. Ruby turned around to see Yang, Weiss and Blake standing behind them. "Hello guys!" Ruby said with enthusiasm. "Sorry for dashing off like that but I had to talk to Rift about his epic swords" She said with her smile widening. "You never even mentioned my swords in all that talking" Rift said with a grin. Ruby's cheeks turned red. "Oh. Well Rift can I see your swords?" she asked with her smile returning. "Sure" He said as he took his headphones off. Then, like he did in class he crushed them, and in a blink of an eye he was holding two swords. "What are they called?" Ruby asked, while looking closely at the one Rift had handed her. "SoundBreaker" He said with pride in his voice. Weiss spoke up for the first time since the conversation started. "You have a very odd way of fighting, were did you learn it?" She asked. "Sorry Weiss, but I can't say" He said with a smile, Weiss just frowned. "Well it seems very useful, I would like to know some day" She said as she started to walk away. "Well, that was fun and all but we need to get to our next class Ruby" Said Yang. Ruby frowned. "Oh ya I forgot, well it's the last class of the week so let's get it over with" Her smile back on her face as she dragged Yang behind her, Blake following closely. Rift just smiled. "Well I have had a very nice day, but I'm going home" He said to Ruby when she was about half way down the hall. "See you tomorrow then" Ruby answered with a smile. "Wait, Rift. Do you live in that cabin on the edge of the cliff?" Ruby asked, her cheeks growing red yet again. _How have I never asked this?_ "Nope. That's the storage cabin, I live a bit further into Vale, only a ten minute walk to get hear" Rift said with a smile as he walked away.

Rift had been walking for what seemed like hours. He did not go straight home after Beacon like he told Ruby, he had decided to go for a nice long walk around Vale, it was a beautiful place after all. Rift continued walking down the street think about what happened today, when his thoughts were cut off by a slight noise to his right. He looked over to see a dark alley. _This can only end well. _Rift thought to himself as he started to walk towards the noise, it sounded like someone struggling. As he got close he could start to faintly hear voices. "I said all your money!" Said a male voice. "That's all I have, I swear" Said a female voice. Rift started to walk faster and soon reached the alley entrance. Rift squinted slightly to see two outlines a few meters away from him. He cleared his throat, this seemed to get the attention of the man. Rift could now see slightly better as his eyes adjusted to the dark, he the noticed that the man was holding a knife to the woman's stomach, no not a woman, a girl no older than ten. "Is there a problem here?" Asked Rift. "None of your business, move along" Said the man. "Well this is definitely my business, you're holding a knife up to a poor girl. What kind of man does that?" Rift said, smiling slightly as the man started to walk towards him. "Now you move along before someone gets hurt" Said the man holding his knife up to Rift now. Rift noticed that the girl had not left yet. "Hey, this is your chance to go" He said to her. The girls eyes widened and she started to run in the opposite direction. "Now you've done it kid, I guess I'll just have to take your money instead" Said the man walking towards Rift with his knife held high. Then the man blinked, the next thing he knew Rift had SoundBreaker in his hands. "Now, you want to do this the easy way" He paused to smile "Or the hard way"

After Rift had dealt with the man, no he did not kill him he just nocked some sense into him, he started to walk back to his home but was stopped by a voice behind him. "Thank you for saving me back there" Said the voice. Rift turned around to see the girl that was in the alley. "No problem" Rift said with a smile. "My names Becky, by the way" the girl said smiling back at Rift. "Rift" Replied Rift. "Well thanks again" Said Becky as she started to walk away, Rift called after her. "Becky, next time stay away from dark alleys" He said with a grin. She just grinned back and waked away.

Rift was nearing his home. He did not want to stop his walk, it was such a nice day, that's when he notice a little book shop down the street next to his. "Never seen that one before" He said to himself. "May as well check it out" He started to walk towards it. When he had finally reached the front of the book shop he noticed just how small and nice it looked, he looked up at the name "Crossroads" He said, "Nice name" He was now smiling. _I have a feeling I'm going to be here a lot. _He thought to himself. Rift walked in and heard a little bell noise. The librarian looked up from her book and smiled at Rift. "Welcome young man, what may I help you with?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Oh, nothing I'm just looking" He responded. The old lady just smiled and went back to her book. With that Rift walked into the maze of books. He had no idea how long he was there for, reading a book here and there, but it certainly was not long enough. "Excuse me young man, but we are closing soon" Came the librarian's voice from the front of the book store. Rift got up from where he was sitting and thanked the librarian for letting him stay so long. "Oh it was my pleasure, I don't get very many people hear anymore, plus you are I nice young man" She said with a smile. "Well I may bring one of my friend here tomorrow, she loves books, plus this place is pretty nice" He said smiling back. Rift thanked her again and left Crossroads.

Rift was now in front of his house, "Man, it's been a long day can't wait to sit down on my couch and watch some TV" With the thought of that he walked in. The first thing he noticed was that Aurora did not seem to be home. "Wonder where she went" he stopped his thoughts there "No that's none of my business." With that he walked into his living room. That's when he noticed it, something that brought a smile to his face, Aurora was sleeping on the couch with her wolf ears twitching once in a while. Ever since she moved in with Rift she was hiding her special ears less and less. Rift was still just smiling at her. "Oh well, I'll watch TV tomorrow, I'm actually sort of tired" Then he walked into his room plopped down on his bed and fell asleep.

**Well there goes another chapter XD I really liked this one actually, although I can't write action scenes sadly. But that's no big deal.**

**Next week's chapter is going to be about Rift and Aurora living together, I'm really excited for it, Becky may be important latter on so don't forget her. Also Crossroads is a little book shop I have always dreamed of visiting, so I just had to add it in, I think I'm going to use it a lot more to!**

**Well, see you next week with my next chapter, it is going to be a really relaxed chapter for once so ya. Leave a review, good, bad they all help, and see you next week :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello again! It's me, back with a new chapter! Also forget what I said about me uploading on Thursdays… that's not going to happen :D**

**I am really excited for this new chapter because it's just… Well I don't know just read it XD**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Rift awoke the next morning to the smell of something cooking. His first thought was, _OH NO, Did I leave the stove on when I finished making dinner last night! _Then he remembered he didn't even make dinner. "Then why the heck do I smell something burning?" He paused to sniff the air. "No, not burning, cooking" Now Rift was getting a bit confused. "Wait a second" He stopped talking to sigh, "I completely forgot, Aurora is here" Rift started to calm down. After he was back to his normal self, he got changed and went downstairs. When he was walking down the stairs the aroma off eggs and cheese filled his nostrils. _Whatever is cooking smells amazing. _He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and the kitchen came into view, what he saw brought a smile to his face. Aurora was walking around the kitchen, stopping at the stove to add whatever ingredient she grabbed to her recipe. Rift decided to speak up. "Good morning Aurora, what are you cooking? It smells amazing" He asked with a smile. "Aurora jumped a bit at the sudden voice but recovered rather quickly. "Hello Rift" She said with a big smile of her own. _What's she so happy about? _Rift asked himself. "So what are you making, I'd love to try it" Rift said with a grin. "It's a surprise" She said with her smile remaining "For all the nice things you've done for me" She finished. Rift was taken aback at her response. "Wait your cooking for me?" He asked. "Yes silly, you have helped me through so much, and not to mention let me stay in your house, this is the least I can do" Aurora was now blushing a small bit, so was Rift. They stood there awkwardly for a moment until Aurora remembered her recipe on the stove. She quickly went back into the kitchen to go check if it wasn't burnt. Rift still just stood there not knowing what to do. _Wow, no one has ever really thanked me like this before._ He thought with the blush coming back to his face.

After a few minutes later, Rift had decided to go sit on the couch and Aurora was putting the finishing touches on her masterpiece. When she had finally finished, she called Rift over. "Rift, I'm done. You can come eat now" Rift could tell that Aurora was anxious about her surprise, so he decided to have a little fun. "One second, I just want to finish this thing I'm doing" He said with a grin creeping onto his face. Next came Auroras voice "Fine, but hurry up it's going to get cold" She said with a little impatience in her voice. A moment later Auroras voice came again. "What's taking you so long?" She said with a whine. After a few moments Rift had had his fun and he slowly got up to go eat. "Coming" He said before he got to the dining area. When he walked in, there were two things waiting for him. The first being Aurora standing there happily, and the second was a plate with what looked like an omelette on it. "Surprise!" Aurora said happily. "I don't usually cook, so this is a rare treat" She said, with her smile widening. Rift just looked at the omelette. "It looks so good" He said. "Well don't just stand there, it's going to get cold" Aurora said to him. Rift walked over to the plate and sat down, as did Aurora. "I didn't know you cooked" Rift said before taking his first bit. "Wow! This is amazing Aurora! Where did you learn to make it?" Rift asked with an exited tone. "I learned from my mother, one of the few things we did together" Aurora answered. "Well your cooking is amazing" Rift said, making Aurora blush a small bit.

After they had finished eating and there conversation ended, Rift stood up. "Since you cooked this amazing meal, I'll clean the kitchen" He said proudly. Aurora smiled, "Why thank you" She said with her smile widening. Rift was in a good mood now that he had just eaten one of the best omelettes in the world, and he was sitting in front of one of the most beautiful person in the world. _Wait, what was that last one? _Rift was now wondering why the heck he thought that. He pushed those thoughts away to ask a question that had popped into his head. "Hey Aurora, How are the classes going?" Aurora was still talking to Ozpin about some classes, so she was not really in school yet. "Oh, well Ozpin says that this Monday I can start actually going to all my classes" She said with a cheery tone. _Man, she is beautiful. _Aurora was now smiling at Rift with a look of pure happiness, this was the happiest time of her whole life. _This is amazing! _She thought to herself. _I'm going to the academy of my dreams, I have amazing friends and I'm staying with one of the nicest most handsome person I know. _That last thought caught her off guard. _Wait, why am I thinking that. _Without noticing, her cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

Rift was now in the kitchen washing all the dishes while Aurora dried them. "You know you don't need to help, I offered to clean the kitchen" He said to her. "Of course I needed to help. Remember, it was my treat" She smiled at him. Rift just smiled back. _How could her family leave her, she is so adorable. _Suddenly Aurora spoke up. "Hey Rift. Can't believe I haven't asked this before but, what's your semblance?" Rift was a bit confused at the question. "That's sort of a random question. Why do you want to know?" Aurora blushed. "Well, I've known you for almost a month now and I don't even know what your semblance is or even seen you fight" Aurora had always wanted to see Rift's fighting stile, she had seen his weapons, SoundBreaker, 2 weeks ago when he was cleaning them. Ever since he had explained how they worked she had always wanted to see him use them. Rifts voice broke through her thoughts.

"Well semblance wise, I have no idea how to explain it. I guess you could say, sound. And seeing me fight is nothing special" He said all this with a big smile. Aurora was still wondering about the sound semblance thing. "What do you mean your semblance is sound? What does it do?" She asked. "Well with my semblance, I can jump higher, when I start running it gives me a little boost, when I'm fighting fist to fist and I land a punch it knocks back the person, but the most important thing is, it helps with SoundBreakers power since they rely on my music." Aurora looked at Rift in confusion. "What do you mean they rely on your music?" She asked. "Well when I plug SoundBreaker into my Dustplayer, it takes my music and turns that into sound energy, Dubstep is the most powerful, plus it's just awesome. Anyway, if I have no music, I have no sound energy, and no sound energy makes SoundBreaker useless. That's why I always carry my Dustplayer" Aurora was full of questions, "So how does your semblance help?" Rift just smiled. "Man, you have a lot of questions. Well my semblance makes the sound energy more powerful, and transforms music into sound energy faster. Problem is, to actually start the process of changing music into sound energy you need a special and rare type of dust, Silver dust. It's almost impossible to find on your own, luckily SoundBreaker helps with that" Rift paused to look up with a curious look on his face, "Now that you know all about my semblance and weapons, let's hear about yours" He said with a smile.

Aurora looked up at Rift "I guess so, since you just told me all that" Aurora took a thoughtful pose. "Hmmmmm… Where to start, well you know that my semblance is invisibility so that's all cleared up, nothing special about it" Rift thought for a moment and a question popped into his head. "Ok so since I know about your semblance, let's hear about your weapon then, I don't know much about it, heck I don't think I've even seen it up close" Aurora looked up in thought. "Well, my weapon is a dagger/silenced pistol named SwiftWind" She said with a proud tone. "Here let me show you actually" She said as she reached for her pocket and pulled out a small key. She brought the key to her wrist witch had a bracelet with a locket attached to it. And put the key into the locket. Suddenly a light glow came from the locket, the next thing Rift new, there was dagger in Aurora's hand. The handle of the dagger was white and at the end of if there seemed to be a light blue gem. The blade itself looked rather normal except for an indent near the handle were Rift guessed the bullets came out of. The only odd thing he did notice was what looked like engravings on the handle, also little symbols etched up and down the blade. "What are all these marks?" Rift asked while pointing at the strange symbols. "Those are what we call Hydroplaqus" Aurora responded. "Hydro-what's?" Rift asked. "Hydroplaqus, they are an ancient way of giving a weapon a special power without using dust" Aurora said with a knowing look. "So what power did you get?" Rift asked in excitement. "I have no idea" Aurora said with her cheeks turning a very dark shade of red. Rift just stood there, "How could you not know?" He asked utterly bewildered. "Well, Hydroplaqus are ancient, I have no idea how to use them. No matter where I look I can't find anything about them, Not even professor Ozpin knows" Aurora said. Rift could tell she was disappointed about it, so he quickly changed the subject. "Well… Now that we have that all cleared up, let's go for a walk". "A walk sounds like a wonderful idea" Aurora said with her smile returning.

After that, both her and Rift rushed to finish up with the kitchen. After they had finished Rift quickly went to his scroll to text Ruby. _Hey Ruby, Sorry can't hang out today got plans. _Was all he wrote. It was only a moment later and Ruby had already responded. _No problem! Tomorrow tho, u can't have plans. _Rift smiled at the response. Now that that was out of the way, he quickly put on his coat and walked to the door were Aurora was waiting. "Ready to go?" She asked. "Yup, let's go!" Rift said enthusiastically. As they walked out the door Aurora asked "Hey, were are we going?" Rift smiled. "Everywhere" And with that there walk began.

They had been walking for what seemed like just a few minutes when they reached the top of the street. "Hey, Aurora, I just remembered about this book shop named Crossroads. We should go check it out" He said with a smile. Aurora thought about it for a second. "OK, why not" She said returning Rifts smile. Rift started to walk in the direction of Crossroads. A minute later they were standing in front of a tiny little book shop. "It's so cute!" Aurora exclaimed as she started to walk towards it. Rift just smiled again. As they walked in, the librarian greeted them. "Hello again Rift. And who is this young lady?" She said looking at Aurora with a worm smile. Before Rift could answer Aurora spoke up "Hello, my names Aurora, I'm a friend of Rifts. Your book store is amazing" She said looking around. The librarian smiled again. "It's nice to know some student still appreciate it" But soon the smile vanished. "Well you to have fun looking around" She said as she walked into the back of the shop. Rift and Aurora looked at each other with a confused look. "Why did she look so sad?" Aurora asked. "I have no idea" Rift answered. They stopped worrying and started to look around. Rift already new most of the shop because he had spent several hours in it last night, so he guided Aurora around. After an hour of looking around Aurora had finally found a book and sat down on a couch at the back of the shop. Rift had also found a book and was just looking to see if he could find the second one. "Arora, have you seen the second one of this book" He said bringing up a book. Aurora shook her head no.

It had now been another hour, and Aurora had finished her book. "Hey Rift, should we go?" Rift had sat down beside her and was reading a book of his own. "This was supposed to be a walk after all" She continued. Rift looked up from his book and smiled. "Ya sure. Let's go, I have an idea" Aurora looked at him with a curious look. "And what may this idea be?" She asked rather amused. Rifts smile stayed on his face, "It's a surprise" Aurora smiled back at him. "For that omelette this morning" Aurora continued to smile. "It was a surprise for all the nice things you've done, there's no need to repay me" She finished. They were just standing there smiling at each other, a little awkwardly. It was Rift who finally broke the silence. "So how about we go for my surprise?" He asked. "Ya sure, I want to see what it is" Aurora said. Then they broke the smiling contest, left the book shop and started to walk towards the middle of town. They walked for a few minutes having a casual conversation about life at Beacon, well it was more Aurora asking Rift about it, but it was a conversation none the less. When they were nearing Rifts surprise, he could not contain his excitement. He was bringing Aurora to his favorite spot in town, so he had a good reason to be exited. "You're going to love it, It's so calm and quiet, there's also a little ice cream stand near the middle" Aurora was now getting really curious at where they were going. "Can you just tell me where were going?" She asked. "Nope, that would ruin the surprise" Rift replied with a cheery tone. Aurora couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

After a few more minutes of walking they finally arrived at the entrance of the local park. It was fall time so all the leaves on the trees were different colours. "It's beautiful" Aurora said with a joyful tone. "Glad you like it. Now let's go get some ice-cream" As Rift said that, he grabbed Auroras hand and pulled her into the park. Aurora's cheeks turned red at the gesture, but she did not pull away. _His hand is so worm. _She thought with her cheeks turning even darker shade of red. Aurora thought about it for a second, then she held Rifts hand back. For some reason this made Aurora happy, like she was not alone anymore. Rift noticed the way Aurora was acting and smiled. _This is going well, at the end of this walk I'm going to build up the nerve to ask her out. _Rift was deep in thought and didn't notice that he just passed the ice cream stand. He suddenly felt a tug on his coat. "Ummm… Didn't we just pass the ice cream stand?" Aurora asked, looking a bit confused. Rift snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh ya, sorry was thinking about stuff. Let's go get ice cream" He exclaimed. He turned around and started to walk back to the stand. "So what flavor do you want?" Rift asked. "Oh I can pay for my own" Aurora said, her cheeks turning slightly red again. "What kind of gentlemen would I be if I made you pay? So let me ask again, what flavour of ice cream would you like?" He was saying all this with a big wide smile, Aurora new there was no arguing so she just gave up. "Fine, may I please have some mint chocolate chip" She said. "Wow, so polite" Rift laughed.

When they had gotten there ice cream, they started to walk toward the pond in the middle of the park. "Hey Rift" Aurora was getting a bit nervous. "Ya, what is it?" He said noticing how nervous she looked. "Nothing, never mind" She said, her cheeks tuning red yet again. "Ok no problem. Just remember if you ever feel like talking about stuff, I'm here" He said with a reassuring look. Aurora looked down. "Well it's just tha-" She was cut off by Rift. "Look, there's no need to talk about it if you don't want to" he said to her smiling. "Thank you" She replied. The walk became a bit silent after that little conversation. Rift was the first one to break the silence. "Ahhhh… The pond, my favorite spot in all of Vale" Aurora looked up at him. "Why do like it so much?" She asked. "It's just so quiet, and no one comes here at this time of year because it's too cold" Aurora looked around and only noticed one or two more people. "Oh ya, I only see like two other people" Rift smiled. "Now you know my super-secret calm area" They stood there in absolute silence for what seemed like hours. _Should I ask now? No that may make it awkward, not to mention ruining the moment. _Suddenly Aurora spoke up. "It's so peaceful here" She said in a daze. "She's so cute" Rift said aloud. Suddenly it was like time stopped. Rifts eyes widened as he notice what he had just said, Aurora was also frozen. After a moment Rift was the first to talk, he had calmed down and decided it was time. "Well there's no point in hiding it now" Both Aurora and Rift were blushing madly.

It felt like hours before Rift finally spoke up "Well Aurora, I guess I can't hide it any more… I sort of, like you" He said awkwardly. Aurora stood there in complete silence. _What is happening? Did he just say that? _Aurora had mixed emotions, she was happy that Rift liked her, she was confused because she didn't know how she felt about Rift and she was angry at Rift for putting all this pressure on her. "Soooo… what do you think?" Aurora wanted to say something, but the words got caught in her throat. "I-I don't know what to say" Was all she could muster. "Well there's no need to talk about it now, I can give you time to think it over" Rift said smiling. _It feels really good to say all this out loud. _He thought. Aurora on the other hand was completely confused. _I have no idea what to think, I mean I like him but… oh this is so confusing. _Rift just stood there waiting. _Maybe I should say something, but what would I say? Ya I like you to, no that's cheesy. _While Aurora was thinking about this Rift had started to talk. "So you want to finish the walk?" Aurora snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded. "Ya let's go" She said rather quietly. The rest of the walk was in complete silence. Rift was just enjoying the peace and quiet, but Aurora's mind was racing full of thoughts about what had just happened. _I don't know what to think, what if this is all just a joke? Would Rift do that? _Auroras mind was in overdrive and Rift noticed her tense look. "Hey, Aurora, calm down" He said with a big grin on his face "There's no need to freak out, take as long as you want to think about this. Plus you can just say no" Aurora flinched at his last words. _Does he really think I'm going to say no? _Finally she built up the courage to speak "It's not that I'm going to say no, it's just…" She trailed off. "Just what?" Rift asked. "It's just that I don't know what to think about all this. You do realise that that was rather abrupt, right" Rift just laughed "Ya sorry about that, just the heat of the moment and all" This made Aurora giggle a bit. "Well let me think about it. I will most likely have my answer tomorrow" Rift smiled and nodded. The rest of the walk was much less awkward, still a bit silent, but it was a rather pleasant quietness.

When they had finally reached Rifts house Aurora stopped before they could enter. Rift noticed and looked at her, he noticed that she was blushing, although it was hard to tell because she was looking at the ground. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried that he had done something wrong. Aurora looked up with her cheeks burning red. "I have made up my mind" She said. Rift looked at her a little confused, then he remembered that he had just confessed his love. "Are you sure, we can wait till tomorrow" He said. Aurora shook her head. "No, I want to tell you now" She paused to inhale "I have decide that I will go out with you" She said, her cheeks an even darker shade of red, but she was smiling now. Rift was at a loss of words. _Did she just… say yes? _His mind was racing. _I did not expect this… Sweet! _"Are you sure about this Aurora? I don't want to rush it or anything" He said. Aurora looked at him with a kind smile. "I am one hundred percent sure" She said. Rift's smile widened, so did Aurora's. "How about we talk about we continue this in the morning?" Rift said. On their way home it had gotten dark rather quickly so it was late. "Ya ok" Was Auroras only response as she walked in, trying to conceal the big smile and the dark red blush.

**Well there goes another chapter. I really liked this one because I can finally say Rift and Aurora are getting together XD Plus this was pretty much my first romantic chapter ever, don't think I'm very good at the whole romance thing… So ya.**

**Anyway, please leave a review, they all help and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's another chapter, YAY! I really liked the last chapter, but I said in chapter 4 that Rift would spend a day with Ruby, plus I haven't followed Ruby's story in a while.**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Brother and Sister

Ruby awoke Sunday morning the sound of Weiss and Yang arguing, again. Ever since they had moved into the dorm that's how she woke up almost every day. But she was not upset about it, nope not today. Today was they day she was going to spend with Rift, She loved doing stuff with him. It was her first time ever having a big brother around, actually it was her first time ever having a real sibling. Yang was amazing, but she was not Ruby's real sister. Rift on the other hand was apparently her real brother, the only problem was that Ruby had school, so she has no time to talk or hangout with Rift. Her thoughts were cut short by Yang's voice. "It's not my fault you're an uptight little princess!" She yelled at Weiss. "I hardly see how I'm the Princess, I just think that leaving your undergarments on the ground is unladylike" Weiss replied, in her usual icy tone. "My undergarments eh. How about this" Yang said as she threw something at Weiss. "What was that!?" Weiss yelled. "Did you just throw a bra at me?! Whose bra even is that" Weiss yelled. Ruby looked down and noticed something, it was her bra. "Ummmm, guys can we stop this just for a little bit, at least till I leave. And Yang, stop throwing my bras around" Ruby said with a worried tone. Yang looked over at Ruby and smiled. "Going out? Where are you going, more importantly who are you going out with?" Yang had moved really close to Ruby and had a huge grin on her face. "It's nothing like that Yang" Ruby sighed. "I'm just meeting up with Rift so we can hangout" Yang looked at Ruby suspiciously. "Fine, but if I hear that my baby sister was hanging out" She made little quotation marks with her fingers when she said hanging out. "I'm going to punch that guy's face in" This made the room go silent. "Yang I'm not that young any more, there's no need to protect me from boys" Ruby said. "I know, it's just fun" Yang said happily.

A few minutes after that conversation Yang and Blake had left to go practice, Actually Ruby had no idea why they left, which just left Ruby and Weiss in the dorm. "So, Weiss" Ruby said awkwardly. "How's your year going?" She said even more awkwardly. The only reason that Ruby was trying to start a conversation was because she hated the silence, also Weiss could actually be nice to her once in a while. "Fine I guess, nothing special" Weiss said. _Weird, Weiss's voice actually sounds nice, not cold. _"Ruby? I asked you a question. How about you?" Weiss said. Ruby snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, ya, my year is going great!" Ruby said with happiness coming back. Ruby smiled up again. _Weiss is actually really nice once you get to know her. _She thought to herself. And again Weiss was calling her name. "Hello, earth to Ruby" Ruby shook her head and looked up. "Ya what is it?" She asked. "Well I'm going out now, bye" Was all Weiss said before leaving the room. _I wonder why she told me that… She could have just left. Maybe she was just trying to be polite, whatever. _Ruby then started to get ready. As she walked into the bathroom she stopped in front of the mirror. She sighed as she looked at herself. "Why do I feel this way around girls?" She asked herself. "I mean aren't we suppose to feel like this around guys?" Ruby had been quite confused ever since the first time she had seen Weiss, because when their eyes met a feeling erupted in Ruby's chest. She didn't know why. "Am I attracted to girls? Is that even possible? I'm so confused, I hate feelings" Ruby was much less happy now. "I nice worm shower would be nice right about now" She said. Right at that moment her scroll started to vibrate. She went to go see who had texted her, and sure enough it was Rift. Hey Ruby, just wanted to ask, we still doing stuff today? I made sure not to have plans XD. Ruby smiled to herself. "He didn't forget, that's good" She quickly responded. Yup, it's nice to know that you remembered :D any way I'll meet u in the quart yard at 12:00, see u then. As she finished her text she put down her scroll to go get changed.

It was now 12:00 and Ruby was waiting on a bench. "Is he late, or did I just get here early?" She checked her scroll, the time read 12:04. As she started to look around again she heard a call from her left. "Hey Ruby, sorry for being four minutes late, just needed to straighten things out with Aurora" Rift laughed. Ruby looked over at his voice, "Oh, hello Rift" She said happily. "What do you mean straighten things out with Aurora? Did something happen?" She asked. Rift just smiled. "I'll tell you later" He said. "So what are we doing today?" Rift asked. "I have no idea" Ruby replied. "So we have no plans? How about we go walk around Vales town square" Rift offered. "That sounds fun" Ruby said happily.

When they finally reached town square Ruby had to ask the question that was nagging her. "Hey Rift, what did you have to sort out with Aurora" She didn't know why, but it felt important and she just really wanted to know. "Like I said before, I'll tell you later" Rift said with smirk. Ruby pouted "Please, can you tell me now" She said. "Nope" Was Rifts only reply. Ruby new she was going to get nowhere arguing so she just gave up. "Ok so where are we going then?" She asked, taking her mind off of the other thoughts. "Well I want to bring you to my favorite book store, but that a quite far away so we'll go there last. For now let's go look at some of the shops I guess" He said with a cheery tone. "Oh can we go to my favorite store? It's right around the corner" Ruby said happily. "Ya sure, what's it called" Rift asked. "Clean as a whistle" Ruby replied, her cheeks turning red. Rift burst out laughing "Your favorite store is called Clean as a whistle? Since when do you like cleaning?" He said between laughs. Ruby's cheeks were now very red "They sell cleaning products and parts for your weapons, I bet you could find something for SoundBreaker" She said. Rift laughing died down, and he looked back at Ruby "Now that makes more sense. So it's a weapon shop then, and no I won't find anything for SoundBreaker, I like them the way they are" Rift said. Ruby just smiled "Ok let's go then" she said. With that they started to walk in the direction of the Shop. When they finally got there, which took a surprisingly long time due to the amount of people, Rift smiled. "That's sort of ironic" He said happily. Ruby looked over at him. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, this place's name is Clean as a whistle, But it looked a bit beet up" Rift replied, this remark got a punch in the arm from Ruby. "Don't make fun of it or I want go to your little book shop" She said. Rifts smile widened. "Well that wouldn't be my problem, you'd be the one missing out" He said while walking into the shop. Ruby close behind him.

While they were in the store Ruby had wondered over to special ammo for her high calibre sniper rifle, while Rift was just sort of drifting around the store looking at mostly cleaning products because he had no desire to change SoundBreaker. "Hey Rift, come here for a sec, I don't know what ammo to get" Came Ruby's voice from the back of the shop. Rift walked over to where Ruby was standing and looked up at the wall covered in clip after clip of special ammo. "Wow" Was all he could say. _Where the heck did they get enough dust to make all this ammo? _He asked himself. As if reading his mind Ruby answered his question. "They own a dust mine. It's quite popular" She said smiling at Rifts dumfounded look. "So they have every kind of dust?" Rift asked, looking closely at all the special ammo. "Yup, they have almost everything" Ruby replied. Suddenly Rift started to walk towards the cashier. "Hello there, I was just wondering if you had any Silver dust" He asked. The cashier nodded and pulled out a chest from under the counter. "It's 100$ per gram" Said the cashier. Rifts eyes widened. "What! Why is it so expensive?" He Asked. _Guess he's never bought Silver dust before. He told me SoundBreaker helps find it. _Ruby thought to herself. Rift walked back towards Ruby. "So, you choose you ammo yet?" He asked. "No, I asked you to come over to help me choose. Then you just walked away" She said while smiling. Rift just smiled back "Ok I guess we should start looking then" He smiled.

After a few minutes Both Rift and Ruby had five clips in their hands. They had decided to choose five clips each, and Ruby was going to choose one of each. Rift was looking his clips with a smile on his face, Ruby couldn't help but wonder. _What sort of Dust did he choose? _She asked herself. Rift pulled up a clip to her face. "Choose this one, please" He chuckled, with excitement in his voice. "Well what is it?" Ruby asked. "Orange Dust" Rift replied happily. Ruby looked at Rift with a confused look. "But Orange Dust is so useless" She said with a flat tone. Rift grinned. "It's only useless if you don't know how to use it." He hinted with his grin widening. Ruby looked at Rift with unimpressed look. "And you know how?" She asked, still unimpressed. "I'm not the best but I can show you a thing or two" Rift said smiling. Ruby sighed and looked down at her five clips. "Ok fine I'll buy it, but that means you have to buy me another actually useful one" She said happily. "Fine I'll buy you some Red Dust ammo" Rift said with a look of triumph on his face. With that they walked over to the cash and paid. "Wow Orange Dust is cheap" Rift commented "That's because it's so useless" Ruby laughed.

After a few more shops and walking around aimlessly Ruby finally had enough courage to ask Rift a question that she never planned on asking anyone. _He's my brother, I can ask him this right? Oh, I'm so nervous what if he finds it weird, no Rift wouldn't be mean about it. Would he? _Rift noticed the worried look on Ruby's face. "Hey, Ruby, are you alright?" He asked. Ruby jumped at the sudden voice, but calmed down rather quickly. "Ya, I'm fine, it's just that I, have… I have something to ask you" She said quietly. "Sure, what is it?" Rift asked. "Well, ummm, what… what does it mean when a girl likes another girl?" Ruby's cheeks were so hot she felt like her head was going to explode. Rift looked at her with a very confused look. "Ummm… what?" He said. "It's nothing don't worry about it, never mind" Ruby said. Rift looked at Ruby with a concerned look now. "Ruby, if something is on your mind you can tell me" He said reassuringly. Ruby hesitated then looked up at Rift with a worried look. "Well, I just… I just want to know what it means when a girl likes another girl, is it like not normal or bad?" Rift looked at her with a thoughtful look. "Is this about you Ruby?" He asked. Ruby's eyes widened. And Rift instantly knew he was right. "Well, if a girl likes another girl they are what you call lesbians, don't know much other than that because I'm not a girl. Anyway I can assure you that it is not bad and that it is perfectly normal… in some people's opinion, others, not so much" He said with a little bit of a sad look. Ruby looked at Rift with some surprise. "So you're not mad?" She asked. Rift laughed. "Mad? Why would I be mad? You can like whomever you want, whether it's a girl or boy, I'll still love you" He said happily. Ruby felt tears build up in the corner of her eyes, suddenly her arms were around Rift in a tight hug. She felt Rifts arms wrap around her. "What if the girl I like doesn't like me back, or isn't… you know" She said into Rifts chest. Rift just smiled. "Then you move on" He said. _This is weird… _Rift thought. _Am I talking to my little sister about Lesbians?_

After they had finished hugging, Ruby and Rift began walking again. As they were walking Ruby remembered something. "Hey Rift, What was that this that thing you had to straighten out with Aurora? You looked quite happy about it" She said looking up at him. Rift's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Well, Aurora and I are… Dating now, I guess" He said with his cheeks turning an even darker shade of red. Ruby couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her face. "Finally, you took long enough to ask. Wait, you did ask right, not Aurora" Ruby said. Rift laughed. "Ya I asked, don't worry" He said. "You have to tell me everything" Exclaimed Ruby.

After Rift explained how it happened and how Aurora responded, Ruby had the biggest smile. "That's so romantic" She said with a laugh. Rift blushed a bit. "Hey, best I could have done. Wouldn't change how it happened for anything" He said proudly. "Wait, you two just got together, why didn't you invite her along you idiot" Ruby said with an extremely disappointed tone. Rift looked at Ruby in surprise. "I thought this was our day, just the two of us. I didn't want to ruin it for you" He said truthfully. Ruby thought about that for a second. "I guess that makes sense, but next time invite her" She said. When Ruby looked back at Rift he had the biggest grin on his face. "Now you, since you like girls and stuff, don't go and fall in love with Aurora. She's taken" He said still grinning. This made Ruby's cheeks turn a very, very dark shade of red. "I'm not, I-I already have someone that I like" She said her voice getting quieter after each word. Rift smiled, his plan had worked. "And who may this person be?" He asked. Ruby looked up at him in anger, "This was your plan all along, you knew I wouldn't fall for Aurora, you just wanted to know who I like" she huffed. "You know me to well. Anyway yes I want to know, obviously" He said exaggerating the word obviously. "Well now I'm not going to tell you" Ruby said, still quite mad. Rift smiled again. "Well I just told you how I asked Aurora out, how she reacted and what we did after, the list can go on" He sighed. "The least you can do is tell me who you like" He said.

Ruby thought about this. _He did tell me all that, but what if he teases me. Well that's the worst possibility, he just teases me. _"Fine" She sighed. Rift almost jumped with excitement. "Really?!" He exclaimed. Ruby looked worried, this seemed to calm Rift down. "Actually, there's no need to tell me, it's no problem. I'll only ask if you're comfortable with it" He said smiling at Ruby. She had a worried look but also a look of determination. "No, I want to tell you, it's just, you're going to make fun of me" She said. "What? When I make fun of you it's not bad, it's my way of showing my love. Look Ruby I don't care if you like girls, I don't care who you like, your still my little sister. And yes of course I'm going to make fun of you, I would do that with anyone" He said. Ruby was thinking really hard. _I don't even know if I like her or not. What if I'm wrong, what if I don't actually like her. What if she's not the same as me. _Rift words broke through her thoughts, and he said something that made Ruby's heart skip a beat. "I can talk to them if you want" He said. Ruby was very happy and a bit suspicious. "What do you mean talk to them?" She asked. "Well I can ask what they think of you or of they are the same as you, if you want me to of cores" He said. Ruby thought about it. _What if he's only doing this to know who I like. Wait He wouldn't do that, he's just trying to be nice. _Ruby hesitated. "I-I have made up my mind, I'll tell you" She said a little hesitantly. Rift looked at her with a face that said, Are you sure? Ruby nodded. "I like, Weis." She mumbled the last word and Rift had no idea what she said. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that" He said. Ruby look a deep breath. "I like, Weiss" She said with a determined look. Rift was a bit surprised at the response, but smiled none the less. It was nice to know his sister trusted him. "Well Weiss would definitely not have been my first guess but, what do I know" He said. "Do you want me to talk to her?" He asked. Ruby thought for a moment. "All I want you to do is find out if she likes girls" She replied. After that extremely awkward conversation Ruby and Rift decided to walk back to Beacon because it had started to get dark. "Hey Ruby" Rift said. "Would you mind keeping the whole me and Aurora thing a secret for now, at least until she's ready to talk about it" He said. "Ya sure" Ruby responded. The rest of the walk was in silence.

When they finally reached Beacon Ruby said her goodbyes and started to walk towards her dorm. When she got there it was quiet. "That's weird our dorm is never quiet" She thought aloud. As she opened the door a small yelp came from inside the room. Ruby peeked inside to see Weiss standing in the middle of the room… With just a towel on. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Weiss, Sorry, sorry, sor-" She was cut off by Weiss. "It's fine Ruby. As long as I have a towel" She said walking back to the bathroom. Ruby was a bit surprised at Weiss's response, but happy she was not going to be yelled at. Then the unimaginable happened. A huge gust of wind came through the open window and blew Weiss's towel upwards. Ruby only say a little bit but her face was as red as red could be. Weiss on the other hand was just standing there, her face also extremely red. "I swear I didn't see anything!" Yelled Ruby as she turned around. Weiss had no idea what to do, so she walked/ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Ruby just stood there. _Did I just see Weiss's… No I didn't see anything. It was nothing, that never happened. _As Ruby was convincing herself that that had not just happened, Weiss walked out of the bathroom in her PJ's. She looked at Ruby. "That never happened" She said with a sturdy look. Ruby nodded her head vigorously. "Agreed" She said. "Well good night Ruby" Weiss said before crawling into her bed and falling asleep, or at least Ruby thought she fell asleep. "What just happened?" Ruby asked herself.

Ruby was now in the bathroom. After a long day like that she felt it necessary to take a shower. "Oh man, Rift didn't get to take me to the Book shop. Maybe next time" She said. As she started to take of her clothes she looked back in the mirror. "Is it normal to like girls?" She asked herself aloud. "I mean Rift said it's fine, but really" She was talking aloud without realizing. "I wonder what Weiss thinks of me?" She said. With that she stepped into the bath and started to take her shower. What she didn't know was that Weiss was awake in the other room, and heard everything she just said.

**Welp, There goes another chapter! I really liked this one because it has a lot of character development, plus I just really like it when people find out there real selves and cheesy stuff like that XD Anyway, THAT CLIFF HANGER! :D**

**Well see you next Chapter, leave a review, Good, Bad, I don't care they all help. See you next week, Oh and sorry for it being a bit short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody, again! I'm back with a new chapter, YAY! **

**This chapter is more of a thrilling chapter, and we all know I'm not very good at that. I've had this chapter in mind for a while but never got around to actually start it. **

**On that note, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Sapphire Forest

The next morning was rather awkward for Ruby. Since Blake and Yang didn't come back last night, when she woke up it was only her and Weiss. "Goo-Good morning Weiss" She said her voice cracking on Weiss. Weiss looked over at Ruby and smiled. "Good morning Ruby" She said happily. _What the heck. Either she is pretending that what happened last night never happened or she's just really happy. _Ruby was quite confused at Weiss's behavior. "Did you hear Ruby? We just got our first mission" Weiss said even happier than before. Ruby sighed in relief. _So there is a reason for her happiness I thought it was going to be all awkward and stuff. _Ruby was dead wrong. Turns out, when Weiss got the message saying they had their first mission, she completely forgot about what happened yesterday. When she remembered, let's just say it got awkward, fast. Ruby and Weiss were walking down the corridor of their dorm on the way to Ozpins office, when all of a sudden Weiss stopped walking. "Hey Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby asked as she turned around. When she looked at Weiss's face she instantly noticed it she was blushing. "Ummm, Weiss?" Ruby asked again. "What happened yesterday?" She asked. Ruby looked at her in surprise. "Ummm… Nothing" Was all Ruby could manage. "Ruby what happened yesterday, I can't remember but every time I think about it I get embarrassed. Why can't I remember?" She sounded frustrated. _Weiss must have blocked the memory of yesterday, does she really hate me that much? _Ruby thought, her good mood fading fast. "Let's not think about that now, ok. Were almost to Ozpins office" Ruby said. Weiss nodded, but still had a worried look on her face. _Does she really not remember? _Ruby asked herself.

When they arrived at Ozpins office Ruby pushed open the door. Inside there was Ozpin, Goodwitch, Aurora and Rift. _Why are Aurora and Rift here? _"Hey Ruby!" Rift said happily. "Guess what! Aurora and I are coming with you guys!" He said even happier. Ruby smiled. "The more the merrier" She said equally as happy as Rift. _Finally I get to see Rift fight Grimm. _She thought. _Plus I can see the way Aurora fights. _Ruby was getting more and more exited.She looked over at Weiss with a smile and saw that she looked quite disappointed. "Ummm, Professor Ozpin, my I ask why they are coming. I thought this was a mission for Team RWBY" She said. Ozpin looked up from his papers. "Well, Rift requested to come as supervision, and I thought it would be a nice first mission for Aurora to" He said looking back down at his papers. Ruby looked at Rift. "So you're coming along to supervise?" She asked. Rift nodded. Just then the door opened, Blake and Yang walked in, "Tiz UP!?" Yelled Yang. Ozpin looked up. "I see the whole team is hear, we may begin. So, as you all know today is your very first mission, It will be taking place it The Sapphire Forest just a few miles outside of Vale" Ozpin stopped and Goodwitch stepped forwards. "Now, your only objective is to clear out some Grimm heading for a small fishing village" She said. Ruby spoke up. "What sort of Grimm will be there?" She asked. Ozpin smiled "All of them" He said. Ruby was caught off guard "Like every Grimm we have ever discovered" She asked very nervously. "Oh no, not the really rare ones or the ones that are too powerful, but there will be a good amount of different species" He said. Ruby calmed down. _As long as there are no Nephilim Grimm, I'm fine. _She thought. Suddenly Goodwitch spoke up again. "There is a drop ship waiting for you at the loading docks please head there now" She said to everyone. As they were all walking out Ozpin called Rift back. "Yes, professor?" Rift asked. "Rift, pay attention, the only reason I let you go is because there is going to be a night crawler" He said in a rushed tone. Rift looked up at him with a surprised look. "What!? You know they don't have a chance against that thing! Why would you even send them out?!" Rift was extremely angry now. "Not to mention what a night crawler would do to Ruby" He hissed. Ozpin nodded "Yes, I know. That is why I have sent you and Aurora, the two of you could take it easily" He said. Rift sighed in frustration "What if it happens again? What if I'm too slow, like last time" Rift said looking down. Ozpin had flinched at his last sentence "Rift that was not your fault. There was nothing you could do, you were not near as powerful as you are now" Ozpin reassured. "Also Rift if you wouldn't mind keeping the night crawler to yourself and Aurora that would be nice" He added. Rift almost yelled out, but he knew there was no point, so he just sighed and walked out.

As Rift reached the loading docks he saw everyone. _They all look so happy. _He looked down. _Ruby, I swore I won't let anything happen to you. _He thought while looking up at her, laughing with Yang. As he got closer Ruby noticed him. "Hey Rift, What took you?" She asked as he was now only a few steps from them. "Ozpin just wanted to talk about mission details, you know all the boring stuff" He said as he plastered a fake smile on. Ruby nodded "Well come on were all waiting on you" She said excitedly. Rift began to walk towards the drop ship. As he got on he was greeted by Aurora. "You exited for the mission?" She asked. Rift couldn't help but look worried. "Rift are you alright? Look, there's no need to be worried about anyone, they can handle themselves" She said looking at him with a reassuring look. "Now worry about yourself" Rift looked at her and smiled "Ya ok" He said, a little more confident. The ride only took a few minutes but everyone seemed really excited, even Aurora had a big smile and was talking with Blake. As they neared the drop point, Rift felt himself relax a bit, Aurora's words drifting around in his head. _They can handle themselves, worry about yourself. _He smiled thinking about them. _Ya everyone here is a strong fighter. They'll all be ok. _He thought. Suddenly a voice came over the loudspeakers. "We are nearing the drop point, everyone return to your seats and buckle up" The voice said. As everyone was returning to their seats Ruby sat down beside Rift "You exited for the mission?" She asked happily. Rift nodded with a real smile this time. Then the voice came back over the loudspeaker "Ok, were right over the drop point hang on, it may get a little bumpy" It said with a laugh, which was abruptly cut off. Suddenly the whole drop ship was shacking slightly. _Must be the turbulence. _Rift thought. After a minute of turbulence the ship creaked and came to the ground. The loudspeakers cracked and the voice came back "We have landed" It said.

As everyone got off the ship the first thing they noticed was how beautiful the Sapphire Forest was. It was fall so all the leaves were different colours. It was mesmerizing. When Rift looked behind him, he nodded at the pilot. "Well meet you at the next drop point, see you there" He said. The pilot nodded and turned on the engine. "Were is the ship going?" Ruby asked. Rift looked back towards everyone and nearly fell over. Ruby was standing right in front of him. "When did you get here?" He asked. "That's not answering my question" Ruby said. "Well, it's too dangerous for the pilot to stay in one spot, he may get attacked by Grimm. So we set up another Drop point" Rift replied. Ruby thought about this for a second. "Well that's stupid, what happens if we get in trouble?" She asked. Rift laughed "You don't think that you can handle yourself?" He said questioning Ruby's skills. Ruby's cheeks turned red "That's not what I'm saying" She mumbled. Their conversation was cut short by Weiss. "I'd like to get moving, today" She said with her usual icy tone. Rift scratched the back of his head "Right we should probably start moving. According to the pilot the Grimm are that way" He said pointing forwards. Everyone nodded and started to walk. Rift was at the back of the group when Aurora slowed to be beside him. She looked up at Rift with a look of worry "Do you feel it?" She asked. Rift just nodded. "It doesn't feel like regular Grimm, it has a very different feel to it" Aurora continued. Rift, again, just nodded.

As they continued walking, both Aurora and Rift had there guard up. They didn't want to bother anyone with something that may not even be there. "Are we there yet" Ruby asked. Rift sighed "No not yet" He said. Aurora had fallen behind after hearing something. "Hey Rift, come here for a sec" She said. Rift stopped and looked over at Aurora, noticing the nervous look on her face he walked over to her. "What's up?" he asked. "Were being followed, it's really hard to tell but I can sense a very faint presence behind us" Aurora said. Rift looked behind him towards the path they were walking "Are you sure?" He asked. "A year of wondering around the emerald forest will heighten your sense" Aurora replied. Rift nodded "Fine I'll stay at the back of the pack, could you watch the front. Were probably the most powerful in the group, plus I would rather keep you out of harm's way" He finished. As they continued talking Yang called back to them "What are you two talking about?" She asked. Rift looked up "Just a strategy if something goes wrong" He lied. Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby all looked at him "Spit it out, what's wrong" Ruby said "Don't even bother lying, I'll know" She finished. Rift sighed "Fine, Aurora and I think we are being followed" He said. "Grimm?" Blake asked. "Were not sure, but I think so, the thing is, I only sense one presence" Aurora said. Everyone seemed a little bit more on edge but not worried "What are you guys worrying about it there's only one presence, we could take out a Grimm in a blink of an eye" Yang said confidently. Rift looked over at Aurora, When they were walking He had told her that there may be a night crawler. They both thought it was the thing following them but they didn't want to tell anyone else, especially not Ruby. "Let's leave it for now, we don't want to make a lot of noise" Rift said.

As they continued to walk the presence never disappeared, never fell behind and moved closer. It stayed at least 20 yards away and no one had seen in. even when they got to a clearing. "Were getting close to the Grimm. Everyone get your weapons ready" Rift said as he took off his headphones. After only a moment everyone had their weapons in hand. Rift nodded at Ruby and she started to walk towards him. _This is her mission, she'll be in charge and she can handle herself. _As Rift finished reassuring himself, Ruby spoke up. "Ok everybody, we have to stop the Grimm from reaching that small fishing village, Arora witch direction are they coming from?" She asked. Aurora closed her eyes for a few moments then they shot open and she pointed to her right "They are coming from that direction the fishing village is that way" She said pointing the opposite direction. "Ok, that's convenient. Could you possible tell how far they are?" Ruby asked. Aurora shook her head no. "Ok no problem, we'll wait here for them here" Everyone nodded. Ruby looked around "Ok Rift, Aurora and Blake, go into the trees up ahead. Weiss, Yang and I Will wait on the ground here. When the Grimm reach us that's when you three jump down, got it?" As she explained her plan everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok let's go" Ruby finally finished. _She's a good leader I'll give her that. _Rift thought as he jumped into a tree a few meters away from the rest of the group. When he reached the branch he wanted, he looked around for Aurora and Blake. He found Blake a few trees away, But Aurora was nowhere to be seen. He looked over at Blake with a look that apparently she understood and started to walk towards him, "Aurora is still down there talking with Ruby" She said reassuringly. Blake was one of the only people that new Aurora and him were together, and she only found out by accident when Ruby was talking in her sleep. As she started to move back to her spot, Aurora jumped into a tree near him, she looked over at him and nodded. "There coming" She called to him. Rift nodded at her then looked at Blake and nodded at her. Blake nodded back, they were all set, and all they had to do now was wait.

After only a few seconds the first Grimm appeared. It was a rather small Ursa. Rift had the urge to just jump on it, but he stopped himself because right after that small Ursa, out of view until now, were five other huge Ursa. _That's a lot of Ursa, not to mention the size. Will Ruby and the others be able to take them? _Rift asked himself, worrying again. Just before he could worry anymore thought, he looked back down and noticed some Boarbatusks, Beowolves and even more Ursa. Not just small ones there were some pretty big ones in that crowd. _How the heck does Ozpin expect use to clear all this. _Just then a Yell came from Ruby's group's direction "Now!" Came a voice to his right. Right at the sound of that word Rift jumped, and just like that he was on top of a decent sized Beowolf. Before it could do anything Rift plunged SoundBreaker into its back. As he was doing this Aurora had already taken out five smaller Grimm and was working on a Boarbatusk. Blake had disappeared, Weiss and Yang were completely surrounded but seemed to be managing fine and Ruby, well Ruby was just killing everything. When Rift had killed the Beowolf, he moved onto a colossal Ursa. As he was taking care of it Ruby had gotten herself surrounded. _Well this is quite the predicament. _She thought. Suddenly a White light appeared in front of her and a gape was made between some of the Grimm. As she ran for it she heard a voice call, "A thank you would be nice" Came Weiss's voice. Ruby sighed, "Thanks!" She said.

After only a few minutes of fighting and not many accidents, they had defeated most of the Grimm. The remaining few scattered. "Well that was easy" Yang commented. "Ya, it seemed a bit too easy" Blake said. Rift agreed with her completely, but what could he say, "Ya good job everyone, now let's go kill even more stuff till we have no energy left"? Ya that's not happening. "Ok, I guess we go to the drop point" he said instead. Everyone started to put away their weapons, but Rift did not. "Aurora I want you to keep SwiftWind out and cover the front" He said. Aurora nodded. Knowing that he was still worried. Everyone else on the other hand looked extremely confused. "Why?" Ruby asked. "I just don't think this is over" Rift replied. Everyone looked at him still confused except Weiss. "You're just being paranoid and over protective" She said with her usual icy tone. "We already just killed almost all of them" She said pointing towards the dissipating Grimm. Rift looked at her, his face completely serious. But all he said was "Almost all of them" This seemed to shut Weiss up.

As they walked through the forest towards the pickup point, Rift had calmed down and was much less worried. _I guess Weiss was right, I'm just being overprotective. _As he looked forwards, everyone was talking and laughing, except Aurora, she was still standing at the front with SwiftWind at the ready. Rift felt bad for leaving her up there so he called after her. "Hey, Aurora come here" He said. Aurora looked behind her at Rift. As she walked towards him she put SwiftWind away. "Ya, what's up?" She asked. Rift smiled, "Nothing really, just wanted to talk" He said happily. Aurora smiled at him. "Hey Rift, what ever happened to your fedora? I haven't seen it since I first saw you with Ruby" She said. Rift looked up in thought. "I must have lost it in the forest" He said. To be honest the last few weeks have been so great he hadn't even noticed his fedora had disappeared. "I have it in my dorm" Ruby said. "It fell when you were running from me and Weiss" She continued, chuckling. "Cool, although I'd like it back when we get back to Beacon" He said cheerfully. Ruby nodded. While everyone was having a nice conversation, they all let their guard down, which was exactly what the night crawler was waiting for.

After a few more minutes of mindless banter the group fell silent. As they continued to walk for a few more minutes Aurora suddenly stopped, "Were surro-" Before she could finish her sentence a Beowolf jumped from the trees and landed on top of her, knocking her unconscious. This was so sudden, no one moved for a second. Then Rift jumped into action. He jumped towards the Beowolf and took out SoundBreaker, the Beowolf couldn't do anything because Rift was moving so fast. Only a few seconds later the Beowolf's head went flying. After Rift had killed it he ran over to Aurora, she seemed ok other than a slash on her forehead. _Damn it! This is what I get for letting my guard down. _Rift thought to himself. Everyone was now around him. "Is she ok?!" Ruby asked in a panic. Rift nodded to her and she sighed in relief. But that relief did not last long because all of a sudden a pounding started in her head. Ruby went down on one knee holding her head, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Rift looked over at her, and his eyes widened "Everybody run!" He yelled. "Yang grab Ruby" He said. Yang was beside Ruby with a look of terror in her eyes "What's happening to her?!" She asked wildly. Rift looked down "There's a night crawler" He said dryly. Yang's eyes widened.

Everyone was running now, Rift holding Aurora, Yang carrying a screaming Ruby. They were running as fast as they could but every time Rift looked behind them the Grimm were always right there. _We have to fight, there's no other option. But can we really take out all those Grimm with just four of use? _Rift started to slow and called after Yang, Blake and Weiss. "We need to fight" He said coming to a stop, he passed Aurora to Weiss. "I'll hold them off for as long as possible, you get them out of here" He said. Blake stepped forward. "I'll stay with you" She offered. Rift shook his head no, "I need someone there to protect them" He said to her pointing at Weiss and Yang. Blake nodded and walked back towards the other two. "Good luck" he said, plugging in SoundBreaker. Everyone nodded and started to run in the opposite direction, as they got farther and farther away they could hear Rifts music getting quieter and quieter. Then it suddenly stopped.

_This is my fault, if I hadn't told Rift he was being overprotective we would all be ready, we have taken them easily, and Ruby… _Weiss felt horrible when Ruby had started to scream from the pain that was apparently in her head. _She's just a girl. _Weiss hatted to admit it, even at a time like this, but she was really worried about Ruby, and that night she overheard her talking in the bathroom, Weiss may be lesbian but that does not mean she likes Ruby, right? _I don't like Ruby, no she's just a friend that's all, a friend that I care about. _Weiss stopped thinking about it when she heared a call from Blake. "Over here! I found a cave" She said. Weiss looked over in Blake's direction and noticed the cave, she nodded and called out to Yang "Yang over here! We found a cave" She said while pointing at the cave. Yang looked over and started to run in the direction Weiss was pointing. "We better hurry, I saw some Grimm coming this way" She said. "What happened to Rift?" Weiss asked, concerned. "No Idea, after his music stopped I couldn't hear anything else" Yang replied. As they both entered the cave a Beowulf had started to chase them. Blake stepped forwards in front of Weiss and Yang, but before she could do anything the Beowulf just fell to its side and started to dissipate, that's when Weiss noticed it. One of Rifts swords was in its back. Suddenly Rift was walking into the cave, looking really beat up with cuts and bruises everywhere. Weiss sighed in relief "It's good to know your not dead" She said to him. He did not respond. Instead he fell forwards, flat on his face. Weiss quickly put down Aurora and ran to his side. What she saw when she got there almost made her cry out. Rifts entire back was just a heap of ripped clothing and flesh. Worst of all was what Weiss that was a puddle of water was really a puddle of blood.

**OHHHH! Damn what's going to happen next? Find out in part 2 XD**

**Anyway. Hope You liked the chapter, I know I'm not the best at action stuff but I'm actually quite proud of this XD**

**Don't forget to leave a review, good, bad I don't care, they all help, and see you in the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm finally back with yet another chapter. I just want to say, thank you to everyone who is actually keeping up with my story, it means a lot. Sadly I have not gotten many reviews yet but I still got my hopes up. Also I have come up with a plan to keep up with both stories, so every other week I will upload a chapter of this story and the weeks between I will upload some Blind Beauty. How does that sound?**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Sapphire Forest Part 2

Weiss put her hands up to her mouth so she wouldn't yell. _How did this happen?! _Her mind was racing. _Oh god, what are the others going to think, what's Ruby going to do. _Weiss was now in a full blown panic. "Blake come help me!" She yelled. Blake rushed over to her. "What's wron-" She stopped talking when she saw Rift. "Quick, grab one of his arms" She said while grabbing an arm. As Weiss and Blake pulled Rift into the cave, Yang walked over to them "What happened?" She asked, not noticing Rift's wounds. "Rift got hurt, really badly" Blake said, Weiss didn't know why, but she couldn't talk. Yang looked at Rift and let out a small yelp. "What the hell did that?!" She asked, sounding worried. As everyone moved Rift to a wall, they didn't notice Ruby start to get up "Wow my head hearts" She said. "So, what happened?" She asked. Everyone turned around, a terror in their eyes. Weiss was the first to speak, "Its Rift… He got injured while giving use time to get away" Ruby's eyes widened a bit. "How injured?" She asked, when no one answered she started to panic, "How injured is he?!" She was now yelling at them. Weiss could feel tears build up in the corner of her eyes, and Ruby was now sobbing, Blake spoke up, "See for yourself" She said sadly. As everyone moved out of the way so Rift was in view, Ruby ran over to him. She started to cry even more, "Rift, don't you dare die on me, there's still so much we haven't done" Ruby sobbed onto his shoulder, Weiss could feel worm tears running down her face now, and when she looked over at Yang and Blake they were also crying.

While everyone was crying near Rift, they did not notice Aurora get up and leave the cave. She was also crying, but not the thought of Rift dying, Rift could not die, he was going to live a happy and long life. That is why Aurora was not crying for Rift, she believed he will pull through, she was crying for Ruby. How terrible would it to wake up and find out your brother that you've only known for three weeks, is dying, right in front of you. Yes, Aurora was dating him, and she did truly love him, that is why she believed in him. She had left the cave so she would not bother anyone. As she walked out she could instantly feel someone's presence in a tree far to her right. It was a rather strong presence, but it was most definitely human. Aurora looked in the direction of the presence and when she took a closer look at the tree she noticed someone sitting in it. Aurora squinted to see the person better, but as she was trying to get a better view the person jumped out of the tree. Aurora backed up and took out SwiftWind. But the person made no move to attack. As aurora got closer she started to make out finer details like the person that she thought was female now, she knew that due to the fact that she had breasts, she also had long brown hair, a long trench coat and a mask on, no not a mask, just a cloth around her mouth. Another strange thing was that the person had her hair in front of her eyes. _How is she supposed to see? _Aurora asked herself. Aurora stopped only a few feet away from the mysterious girl, "Hello? Who are you, why are you here?" She asked. The girl nodded and started to walk towards her. Aurora got SwiftWind ready but the girl just put her hand up and shook her head. For some reason this calmed Aurora down and she lowered her weapon.

As the girl got closer she lowered the cloth around her mouth and spoke for the first time. "I know you have an injured friend in there, I can help" She said. Aurora didn't trust her. "Why would I let you in there, for all I know you would kill him" She said. The girl sighed. "Look, If I kill him you can kill me, I just want to help" Aurora looked at the girl, a bit confused. "Why would you want to help complete strangers?" She asked. "Rift isn't a complete stranger" The girl responded. This statement caught Aurora off guard, "Wait you know Rift? How?" She asked. The girl sighed again. "Look we can talk about this later, just let me help now" She said. Aurora hesitated. _This girl seems to know Rift. What if she's lying? But, Rift could never recover. _Aurora had made up her mind. "Fine, follow me" She said. The girl smiled. "My names Vri, by the way" She said. Aurora smiled. "Nice name" She said.

As they got closer to the cave, Aurora noticed Weiss sitting outside the cave. When she noticed Aurora she jumped up. "Where the hell have you been?!" She yelled. "When we went back to your spot, you weren't there! Ruby is freaking out! And Blake and Yang are taking care of Rift, and, and…" Weiss burst into tears. Aurora recoiled. _She must be under a lot of stress. _Aurora thought as she walked towards her. Then she gave Weiss a hug, a huge that said, thank you, Weiss stiffened at firest, but slowly relaxed and hugged back, "Oh, and Weiss, I found someone that may be able to help use" Aurora said. Weiss ended the hug to look at her in confusion. "Were did you find someone out here?" She asked wiping away a tear. Aurora signaled for Vri to come out of the hiding spot she went to. Vri jumped down from the tree, witch surprised Weiss quite a bit. "Weiss, this is Vri. Vri, this is Weiss" Aurora said. Vri smiled at Weiss. "Nice to meet you" She said. Weiss did not say anything, just stared at Vri. Aurora looked over at Weiss. "Ummm… Weiss, hello earth to Weiss?" Aurora was now waving a hand in front of Weiss's face. "Vri, is that really you?" Weiss asked, completely ignoring Aurora. Vri smiled. "Nice to know you remember me" She said happily. Weiss blinked. "I thought my father killed you" She said. Vri just kept on smiling. "The men he sent couldn't even hurt a fly, let alone a poor, innocent blind girl" She said. Aurora looked at Vri in surprise. "Wait you two know each other?" Aurora asked. Vri smiled, "Yes, we were childhood friends until her father found out I was a Faunus. After that I was being hunted down for sullying her family's name" She said. Aurora sighed, "Well, since you know each other. Vri, could you please help use" She said.

All three of them walked into the cave together. Once Blake saw them she was about to walk over but noticed Vri, "Who is this?" She asked. Aurora just continued to walk, "She is here to help heal Rift, Weiss knows her so let's trust her for now" She said. Blake nodded and let them by. As they walked into the small nook where Rift was Yang jumped out of nowhere, "Wow! Guys, worn me when you walk in, I almost punched you into the ground" She said. Aurora nodded then noticed something, "Where's Ruby?" She asked. Yang sighed, "She is freaking out in the corner. No matter how many times I tell her Rift is strong and that he will pull through she just doesn't stop" She replied. Aurora looked over at the corner Yang pointed at and noticed a little ball of red. She walked over and started to make out Ruby's figure. She was in the corner with her knees up to her face, it looked like she was crying. Aurora sat down beside Ruby, she heard Weiss and Vri walk over to where Rift was, "Hey Ruby, we got help. Don't worry Rift is strong and he'll pull through" She reassured. When Ruby looked up it was not a face that looked like it had been crying, it was a face full of agony, "My head hurts" As she said this, she fell forwards onto Aurora. Aurora's eyes widened. _If Ruby's head hurts that means there must be a night crawler near. _She thought to herself, "Everyone we need to get ready, there ar-" She was cut off by a bright light that showed up in front of her. She closed her eyes and shielded her face, but as soon as it started it stopped. She opened her eyes, but what she saw was not the cave. She was now sitting in the middle of a clearing.

Yang looked over at where Aurora should have been. _There are what? Why did she just stop talking? _She thought to herself. But when she looked over at where Aurora should have been she was not there. All there was was Ruby laying on the ground and a scorch mark beside her. Yang rushed over to Ruby, "Ruby?! Wake up! Where's Aurora?" She asked. But Ruby just kept repeating the same thing, "My head hurts" When she looked back over at the others they looked quite confused, "She was right there a second ago" Weiss said. "Now she just, sort of disappeared" Came Blake's voice. Yang got up and ran over to them, "Aurora is gone" She said. Weiss looked over, "So is Vri, the only thing left is a scorch mark" She said with panic in her voice. "Same with Aurora, you don't think…" Yang said. Blake cut in, "No, there're not dead, they just got teleported. Although they were teleported by something very strong" She said. Yang's eyes widened. She looked over at Ruby, "Ruby, why is your head hurting?" She asked, while they were talking Ruby had woken up and was now standing up, holding her head, "I don't know, it just started hurting a second ago" She said a little groggy. Everyone looked at each other, "Night crawlers?" Blake asked.

It only took them a minute to figure out what to do. Blake and Yang where both standing at the entrance of the cave, while Weiss was in the back with Ruby and Rift. "Ruby? Are you ok?" Weiss asked. Ruby was sitting in a corner holding her head and trying her best not to scream, "Ya, I'm fine" She said through gritted teeth. Weiss stood up and walked over to where Ruby was sitting and sat down beside her, "Are you sure? Do you need anything? I'm here to help" She said. "I'm fine!" Ruby snapped. Weiss recoiled at the sudden anger in Ruby's voice, "I'm, I'm sorry, I just want to help" She said with sadness in her voice. "Well you can't, just leave me alone" Ruby replied with an irritated tone. Weiss got up and walked back over to Rift. _Oh Ruby, I'm sorry. I don't know what kind of pain you're going through and I can't do anything for you. _Weiss felt a tear run down her cheek. _Why am I crying so much today? A Schnee never cries, so why am I crying. _Her thoughts where cut-off be a yelp from Ruby's direction. "Ruby? Are you ok?!" When Weiss looked in the direction of Ruby she saw her on the ground holding her head. "It hurts so much, make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" Ruby yelled in agony, starting to scream. Weiss didn't know what to do so she called for Yang. When she didn't receive a reply she knew something was wrong. _Ruby's head is hurting a lot more and Yang is not responding. _Weiss's eyes widened at the sudden realisation. She got up and took out Myrtenaster and started to walk toward the entrance.

Before Weiss could reach the entrance of the cave something appeared in front of her. She readied Myrtenaster and took a stance but what came out of the shadow was not an enemy, "Yang! Don't scare me like that. Why didn't you respond when I called? I got worried and thought the night crawlers where here" Yang didn't respond. "Yang? Are you ok?" Something was off and Weiss could feel it. Suddenly Yang jumped forwards towards Weiss. "Yang?! What are you doing, Yang it's me?!" Weiss yelled blocking her punch. But when she looked into Yang's eyes she knew that this was not her fighting. But before she could do anything Blake came from her left and shot Weiss in the arm with Gambol Shroud. Weiss recoiled from the pain and before she could bloke the next attack from Yang she got hit square in the head. As she fell over only one thing was on her mind. _I'm sorry Ruby. _

**Well that's finally another Sounds of Rifts and Roses chapter XD I'm really happy to be writing this story again. Anyway, remember next week will be a Blind Beauty chapter, and the week after that will be this again. **

**Leave a review, good, bad I don't care, and see you next week XD**


End file.
